Quiebre del Destino: Mi vida sin ti
by Tsunemori Akane
Summary: Desde el momento en que te conocí, mi vida ha sido hermosamente pintada de colores, sin embargo algo ha cambiado en ti, algo que esta apunto de hacerme sufrir y pensar lo peor. ¿Seré capaz de seguir luchando por algo que puede no tener salvación?/-"Lo dudo... y por eso... duele"
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos lectores míos, espero estén pasando unas hermosas vacaciones, yo estoy de lo más encantada con el descanso que ya me merecía (7.7) " _Ni yo me creo esa"_

Bueno, sé que tarde mucho, no tengo perdón, pero me he estado concentrando mucho en estudiar inglés que olvido por completo mis otros deberes.

La inspiración ha llegado a mí en este preciso día, así que les traigo la continuación de esta historia.

" _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del genio Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía"  
_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

" **Quiebre del Destino: Mi vida sin ti"**

" _Oh si, las aguas termales son lo más espectacular del mundo, se siente tan cálido y relajante"_

Di un gran suspiro sintiendo como mi cuerpo cedía ante el encanto que causaba el agua sobre mí. No tenía mucho tiempo que habíamos llegado aquí y yo rápidamente me metí al cuarto a relajarme en el agua caliente, esperando a Neji que estaba preparándose para entrar.

Escuche a mis espaldas el sonido de la puerta deslizándose y después cerrándose con mucha calma.

─Has tardado mucho Neji.

Voltee a verlo, estaba tranquilamente atrás de mí, observándome de manera seria y a la vez apasionada, solo vestía una toalla enrollada a su cadera.

─Y tu ¿Estas más que lista para lo que viene?

Le di una pequeña risilla y un sonrojo en mis mejillas, cerró los ojos y sonrió, para después abrirlos y cuidadosamente se fue sumergiendo en el agua con todo y toalla.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, se quitó la toalla, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercara a él.

Lo hice sin vacilar, me moví ligeramente hacia donde estaba el, hasta que me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo muy fuerte.

Sentí su respiración sobre mi cuello, cálida y tranquila. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor, su cabello un poco húmedo se pegaba a su piel así como el mío a mi cuerpo.

Lo abrace de vuelta, sintiendo más de cerca su piel, aunque con un poco de vergüenza porque mi pecho quedo súper pegado a su cuerpo, produciendo un leve cosquilleo e mi interior y un sonrojo muy vistoso a Neji, pero aun así no me dejo de abrazar.

Cuando se sintió más sereno, me soltó, con sus manos tomo agua y la esparció por mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, con dulces movimientos, acaricio mi cintura mientras yo seguía con casi todo el cuerpo bajo el agua.

Sus dedos trazaron cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en la mía, desde mi espalda, mi cintura, mis pechos, el estómago, pero no sobrepasando la línea hacia la mitad de mi cuerpo inferior.

Con suma vergüenza puse mis manos en su pecho y acaricie lentamente, trazando los músculos de sus brazos, su estómago, su espalda y su cintura.

Hasta que tomándome descuidada, capturo mis labios con los suyos, en un beso suave, pero demandante.

Me apretó muy fuerte contra su cuerpo y yo gemí de la impresión.

Su lengua acaricio mis labios y yo gustosa los abrí para darle acceso a mi boca completa, sintiendo su calidez entrar, acaricio mi lengua con la suya e invitándome a formar parte de esas caricias, una lucha comenzó dentro de nuestras bocas.

Nuestras caricias se hacían cada vez más hambrientas, más rudas, en búsqueda de obtener más del otro.

Y poco a poco el calor del momento fue bajando de intensidad hasta que solo nuestras respiraciones agitadas eran lo único que se escuchaba de nosotros.

Mi rostro se tornó rojo escarlata y el solo me miraba con una intensidad que nunca había visto en él.

─No iré más allá de estas caricias, porque soy fiel a mi palabra, aunque me está costando reprimir mis impulsos.

Le sonreí, mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y le daba un tierno beso.

─Lo mismo te digo genio.

Al pasar un buen rato, decidimos ir a desayunar en algún restaurante cercano.

Al llegar a un restaurante familiar, vimos una silueta muy conocida para nosotros.

Nos dirigimos hacia el sin dudar.

─Sasuke ¿Que haces por acá?

Sasuke nos volteo a ver un poco sorprendido de vernos.

─Nada que les interese.

─Oh vamos Sasuke ¿Que paso después que nos fuimos de la casa?

Antes de que Sasuke contestara, una silueta de cabello azulado se abalanzo contra Neji, tirándolo al suelo en el proceso.

─Neji-nii san, eres un idiota, te llevaste a Tenten a no sé dónde a hacer cochinadas, eres un perverso, mereces la muerte.

Sus cabellos estaban enredados y su cara roja por la carrera, eso le dio un aspecto de locura.

─Tranquila Hinata-chan, aquí esta Tenten más fresca que un vegetal, así que no es para tanto dattebayo.

Naruto tomo a Hinata de la cintura y la levanto, mientras ella hacia pucheros y se dejaba llevar por los brazos de Naruto.

Ayude a levantar a Neji del suelo, mientras Sasuke curvo sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha de su caída.

Vimos como Fu entraba muy animada con una bolsa de compras en la mano.

─¡Hola Neji, Tenten! Muy buenos días, que esperan todos entren, vamos a comer unos deliciosos Croque-monsieur.

─¡Si vamos! ¡Ya tengo hambre dattebayo!

Hinata iba de la mano de Naruto, con la mirada hacia abajo, balbuceando cosas, Sasuke en cambio había tomado a Fu de la cintura y la llevaba hacia adentro, posesivamente cuidándola de los mirones del restaurante.

Yo en cambio solo tome la mano de Neji apretándola fuerte y el me devolvió el apretón, voltee a verlo, le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreímos.

Caminamos tranquilamente detrás de nuestros amigos.

 **OOoOoOoOoOo**

 _*** Croque-monsieur: Sándwich de jamón y queso horneado._

 _¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la continuación del fic "_ _ **Quiebre del Destino**_ _" comenzó algo sencillo, pero poco a poco ira tomando forma no se preocupen jejej, les prometo juegos demasiado provocadores y momentos geniales jajaja (o.o que perversa soy) jajaja._

 _Les deseo un hermoso comienzo de semana, estaré subiendo capítulos cada dos días, entonces tendrán capitulo hasta el miércoles chiquillos._

 _Les mando un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras desayunábamos tranquilamente, vi como Fu tenía muy abrazada una bolsa que traía consigo, Sasuke un poco curioso le había preguntado que traía ahí dentro y ella solo le susurro algo al oído, con lo que dejo a Sasuke un poco intrigado.

Me preguntaba que traía dentro de la bolsa. Fu debió de haberse dado cuenta de mi pregunta mental porque volteo a verme y me giño un ojo.

Al terminar de desayunar nos dispusimos a recorrer las calles de París, pero antes tenía que dejar mi auto a la casa, ya que no me gustaba estacionarlo en alguna parte donde no podría echarle un vistazo.

Así que deje a Tenten con los demás y me dispuse a llevar el auto a casa, acordando con ellos de vernos cerca de una panadería que conocía muy bien.

Tras el volante, las imágenes de mi pequeño ducha con Tenten en las aguas termales, sencillamente hermoso, no había otra palabra para describirlo.

Ame tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla, acariciarla, sencillamente maravilloso

Sin embargo sentí que algo no andaba bien, tenía esa pequeña incomodidad que me decía que tenía que cuidarme de algo, o más bien que algo iba a suceder, pero no tenía certeza de que.

Decidí hacer caso omiso a aquello que me estaba atormentando y preferí prestar a atención a la calle.

Al dejar el auto en su lugar, camine hacia la panadería donde Tenten gritaba muy contenta y Sasuke bufaba algo consternado.

Naruto reía a carcajadas chocando los cinco con Tenten y Hinata solo veía algo que Fu traía en brazos, y lo miraba con cariño.

Al acercarme todos se fijaron en mí con distintas miradas en sus rostros.

─¿Que sucede?

Tenten dio unos pequeños saltos para poder estar a mi lado y me tomo del brazo.

Fu sin embrago se volvió de espaldas y se reía muy divertida.

─Neji, cierra los ojos, por favor.

─¿Por qué debería cerrar los ojos?

─Es una sorpresa, are que toques algo y tú nos dirás que crees que sea.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

─No me aran tocar cosas asquerosas o de dudosa procedencia ¿Verdad?

─Claro que no genio, anda, ya cierra los ojos.

Suspire y cerré los ojos, mientras Tenten dirigía mi mano hacia adelante, hasta que mis dedos tocaron algo sedoso y peludo.

─¿Que es esto? ¿Cabello?

Todos se rieron un poco.

Fruncí mis labios, seguí tratando de tocar más de esa cosa peluda que tenía en la palma de mi mano, hasta que sentí algo caliente y húmedo lamer mi mano repetidas veces.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, viendo a un cachorro de cabellos rizados color caramelo y unos ojos grandes y negros como dos canicas nuevas. Fu sostenía al pequeño cachorro en sus brazos mientras contenía la risa.

─¿De donde sacaste a ese perro Fu?

Fu sonrió y después me dijo.

─Lo encontré vagando por la calle mientras Naruto y Hinata habían salido corriendo al verlos entrar al mismo restaurante donde Sasuke había entrado. Lo vi perdido y un poco asustado, así que tome la bolsa donde había comprado una blusa y lo metí dentro para que no me dijeran nada en el restaurante, lo bueno es que no a ladrado, así que pasamos desadvertidos.

El pequeño cachorro me miraba con demasiada alegría, moviendo la cola desenfrenadamente.

─Parece que el agradaste Neji-niisan

Hinata veía al cachorro con cariño, ella adoraba a los animales, pero mi tío jamas le permitió tener mascotas, así que la imagen del cachorro la enterneció.

─Caramelo es un perro precioso dattebayo.

─¿Caramelo?

─Si, ese fue el nombre que escogimos para el cachorro, Sasuke quería ponerle Terry, pero Naruto y yo ganamos esta contienda.

Ellos dos reían mientras Sasuke solo los fulminaba con la mirada.

Después de ese breve suceso nos dirigimos a una tienda para mascotas y así poder comprarle una corre para poder pasearlo con nosotros además de cosas necesaria para él, como el alimento.

Después de caminar y caminar por las calles decidimos descansar cerca de un parque, en donde nos dispusimos a comer un helado.

Estaba cayendo la tarde cuando decidimos irnos a casa, antes de eso Naruto, Sasuke y yo, íbamos a pasar a una tienda cerca del parque para comprar algún regalo para nuestras respectivas novias, así que las dejamos junto al cachorro cerca de una calle que íbamos a cruzar.

Al llegar ahí, compramos cada uno un juego de pulseras, que además de que identificaría a nuestras novias el traerlas nos uniría a nosotros seis como amigos de casi toda una vida.

Sasuke escogió un par de pulseras de piedras azules con negro, Naruto un par con perlas lavanda y amarillo y yo un par de pulseras de piedras de color café con blanco.

Al salir de la tienda, lo que sucedió a continuación pasó muy rápido ante nuestros ojos.

El cachorro escapo rápidamente de los brazos de Fu y cruzo la calle, Fu corrió atrás de el sin darse cuenta que un carro iba a alta velocidad hacia ella, lo que no esperaba era ver la figura de Tenten lanzarse sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente haciendo que el impacto del carro solo lo recibiera ella.

Corrí desenfrenadamente ante esa imagen sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Sentí los pasos de Sasuke y Naruto detrás de mí.

Sasuke grito el nombre de Fu, y yo no podía ni siquiera pronunciar el nombre Tenten.

Naruto abrazo a Hinata quien ya había llamado a una ambulancia y trataba de escapar de los brazos de Naruto para ir donde se hallaban sus dos mejores amigas.

Observe el cuerpo de Tenten abrazando a Fu, ella estaba inconsciente, pero su cuerpo no había recibido más que moretones.

Pero Tenten, estaba totalmente llena de cortes por el cuerpo y su cabeza estaba derramando sangre a borbotones, estaba en shok sin saber qué hacer, Sasuke levanto un poco el cuerpo de Fu sin mover el de Tenten, para evitar que saliera más sangre de su cabeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me desabotone mi camisa y la hice bolas sobre la cabeza de Tenten tratando de retener la sangre que salía de ella, las lágrimas salían sin detenerse, resbalándose sobre mis mejillas y cayendo en el pavimento.

Hasta que vi unas personas de blanco rodeándonos, tratando de levantar a Tenten y subirla a una camilla para llevarla al hospital más cercano, rápidamente me subí con ellos, para no dejar sola a Tenten.

Sasuke rápidamente subió a Fu en otra camilla, ella solo estaba inconsciente así que sabía que estaría bien, pero me miro con ojos aterrorizados.

─¡Neji! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Llamare a mi hermano para que tan pronto se reestablezca Tenten la lleven al mejor hospital de Japón!

Rápidamente se subió a la segunda ambulancia que había llegado para llevarse a Fu.

Al subir, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo y mis ojos no se apartaron del cuerpo inerte y sin color de la mitad de mi alma.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores!**

 **Aquí les traigo este sencillo pero significativo capitulo, sé que es algo dramático, pero las cosas se pondrán difíciles para esta linda pareja.**

 **Al principio pensé en que el titulo solo sería una frase son un sentido contrario a lo que debía de mostrar, pero al escribir este capítulo, la imaginación desbordo mis sentidos y salió demasiado acorde al título del fic y así seguirá hasta el final.**

 **No daré spoiler jejejej así que esperen el siguiente capítulo para el Lunes que viene jejeje será algo sumamente genial.**

 **Espero les haya agradado esta historia, no olviden que recibo quejas y sugerencias.**

 **Les envio un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al llegar al hospital rápidamente metieron a Tenten a urgencias donde no me dejaron entrar.

Después de una hora llegaron Sasuke y Naruto quienes me miraron tranquilamente ya teniendo sus muñecas adornadas con las pulseras que habíamos comprado, la mía seguía guardada en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Naruto me entrego una camisa blanca manga larga que debió de haber sacado de mi cuarto, apenas era consciente de que solo estaba en playera sport.

─ ¿No te han dicho nada del estado de Tenten?

─No

Sasuke se sentó a lado mío, con la vista hacia abajo.

─Tenten se recuperara, déjalo en mis manos.

Levante la mirada y me topé con la suya, solo pude asentir.

─Las chicas se quedaron en la casa por órdenes nuestras, no quisiéramos que te aumentaran la preocupación con sus nervios dattebayo.

Naruto me sonrió, aunque ahora no me animaría para nada su actitud positiva.

Después de otra media hora, un doctor nos llamó.

─La señorita Tenten, está estable, le dimos puntadas en la cabeza, además de hacerle una transfusión de sangre por la gran pérdida que tubo, solo tuvo cortes y moretones, lo más severo fue la cabeza, no se encontró ninguna otra anomalía, solo hay que esperar a que despierte, La señorita Fu, está totalmente bien, solo unos rasguños y uno que otro moretón, está esperando en otro cuarto.

─Doctor, me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, mi hermano Uchiha Itachi debió de haberle informado que trasladaríamos a Tenten a un hospital en Japón

─Sí, no tiene mucho que me informaron de ello, déjeme primero hago el papeleo correspondiente, si es amable de acompañarme a mi consultorio.

Sasuke siguió al doctor mientras Naruto y yo nos quedábamos.

─¿Por qué no entras a verla? Yo iré a buscar a Fu, mientras Sasuke espera a su hermano.

La seriedad de su rostro me pareció demasiado desconcertante.

Asentí en silencio, dirigiéndome al cuarto de ella.

Al entrar, el olor a antiséptico golpeo mi nariz.

Tenten estaba acostada en la cama con varios cables conectados a ella, con una intravenosa en su brazo Izquierdo.

Su respiración era tranquila aunque su rostro estaba amoratado y llena de pequeños cortes, su cabeza estaba vendada, creo que tal vez tuvieron que cortar parte de su cabello para poder curar su herida.

La observe cuidadosamente, viendo cada centímetro de su piel, que hace algunas horas acaricie y pude observar.

Mantuve mi vista fija en su muñeca, quería ponerle la pulsera, pero sabía que las enfermeras se la quitarían por que estorbaría, además que yo deseaba que me viera a los ojos cuando se la diera.

La seguí observando por un largo rato, hasta que entro Itachi al cuarto y me tomo del hombro.

─Neji, ya llevaremos a Tenten a un hospital a Japón, yo iré con ella y estaré al pendiente de todo el movimiento, Sasuke y lo demás están guardando sus cosas en la casa para poder tomar un vuelo a Japón lo más pronto posible. Naruto llamo a su tía Tsunade para que ella la atienda expresamente.

Tenía entendido que parientes de Naruto, aparte de ser fármaco biólogos, tenían una extensa rama de doctores, enfermeras, entre otras ramas de la medicina, una de ellas era Senju Tsunade, la mejor doctora de todos los tiempos, nadie era capaz de superarla.

─Iré para allá.

Salí del cuarto y después a paso lento, salí del hospital.

Tome un taxi para la casa de Fu, donde todos me esperaban con las maletas ya listas.

Hinata ya había guardado todas mis cosas, junto a las de Tenten y rápidamente nos dirigimos al aeropuerto donde tomamos el primer vuelo a Japón, terminamos llegando a las primeras horas de la mañana a Japón.

Llegue a mi casa a dormir, Hinata quería quedarse conmigo, pero Naruto le dijo que yo necesitaba un rato para poder salir del shock por mi propia cuenta.

Me encontré solo dentro de mi cuarto.

Me metí a bañar, mientras pasaban por mi cabeza todas las imágenes de Tenten volando por los aires lanzada por el golpe del coche.

Después de salir, observe que arriba de la cómoda se hallaba un vaso de refresco y un poco de comida, tal vez mi mama la preparo y la dejo aquí para mí.

Necesitaba toda la glucosa posible corriendo por mis venas para sentirme mejor.

Comí con apetito, hasta hartarme, me bebí el refresco.

Tape mis ojos y me repetí a mí mismo que todo estaba bien, Tenten estaba fuera de peligro, en este mismo instante tal vez ya estaba siendo llevada al hospital de aquí y Tsunade la estaría checando estabilizando cualquier anomalía que no se haya detectado en París, ella estaba en buenas manos...pero... por qué este presentimiento no se iba, esta preocupación no me dejaba.

Todo iba a ser mejor mañana, iba a ser mucho mejor que hoy, eso quiero pensar...o eso quería pensar... mi conciencia se apagó poco a poco, hasta que la oscuridad invadió mi interior.

 **#o#o#o#o#o#o#**

Desperté sin emoción alguna, me sentía pesado y demasiado cansado aun después de haber dormido tanto.

Observe la oscuridad de mi cuarto y con pereza de prender las luces me dirigí al baño a tientas, para poder ducharme.

Me puse un pantalón negro una camisa manga larga blanca y un saco negro, junto a mis zapatos negros, mi cabello muy bien amarrado con una coleta baja.

Me dirigí a la cómoda y come las llaves de mi auto y un portafolio que estaba sobre un sillón dentro del cuarto.

─¿Ya te vas Neji?

Abrí la puerta del cuarto, sin voltear a ver a la persona que estaba sobre mi cama, y que ya había encendido las luces.

─Si ya me tengo que ir.

─¿Pero todavía no son ni las cinco de la mañana?

─Tengo un problema con un contrato, por eso iré más temprano para arreglarlo cuanto antes.

─Oh ya veo, entonces, espero que te vaya muy bien.

─Gracias.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto, sin mirarla.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hola mis queridos lectores espero estén teniendo una muy buena semana, aquí les traigo este capítulo, sé que dije que lo subiría el lunes pero no tuve la inspiración necesaria para poder subirlo, aun así espero que me perdonen por el retraso, entonces para evitar esto no diré cuando subiré capitulo pero será pronto, la verdad es que no tardó mucho en subir, así que no se preocupen, nunca dejo un fic sin terminar.

Jejej espero que me digan sus quejas y sugerencia jajaja los quiero mucho.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sentí una pequeña presión en la cabeza, mis ojos pesaban y me costó un poco abrirlos.

En mi inconciencia escuchaba el pitido de una maquina cerca de mí.

Trate de esforzarme un poco más tratando de despertarme y alejarme de la oscuridad de la noche, sin embargo al abrir los ojos de forma más rápida la luz blanca me cegó de forma instantánea, trate de subir mi brazo derecho para tapar la luz que me lastimaba la vista, pero algo me lo impedía.

Trate de observar en donde me encontraba.

Las paredes blancas se extendían a lo largo y ancho de donde yo me encontraba acostada, las sabanas tapaban mis piernas y una intravenosa estaba en mi brazo izquierdo.

Me hallaba en el hospital, lo último que recordaba era haber corrido detrás de Fu, y abrazarla fuertemente para que nada la dañara, tenía mucho miedo de ver a una de mis mejores amigas siendo envestida por un carro a alta velocidad.

Observe que era lo que retenía mi brazo derecho, después de haberme dado cuenta de donde me encontraba.

Lo que vi me dejo sin aliento.

Neji se encontraba con su mano sobre la mía, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre la cama del hospital, sus cabellos lagos estaban igualmente peinados en una coleta baja, aunque a pesar de recordarlo con un rostro más jovial, se veía con unos pocos años de mas, las ojeras de extendían debajo de sus ojos, y el cansancio se notaba en sus facciones.

Lo que me intrigaba era el hecho de verlo con traje y corbata, no era muy ajeno a la vestimenta formal, pero era muy raro para mi verlo vestido de esa manera.

Acaricie su cabeza mientras observaba su rostro, en ese momento en que estaba absorta en sus pestañas, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miro con sorpresa y tristeza.

─¿Tenten?

─¿Si Neji?

Se levantó de golpe y me abrazo fuertemente, el olor de su colonia embargo cada uno de mis sentidos, dándome tranquilidad y felicidad de verlo a mi lado.

─¡Oh por dios! ¡Estas despierta! ¡Mi amor, estas despierta! ¡Despertaste!

─Claro que estoy despierta genio jajaja

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, y acaricio mis pómulos, observo mis ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

─No sabes cuánto tiempo espere para poder ver que despertaras.

─¿Cuanto tiempo ha sido que me quede inconsciente?

Sus ojos mostraron amargura y terror, desesperación y miedo.

─Tenten, amor, tu... te abriste la cabeza después de que el auto te arrollara, te enviamos al hospital inmediatamente, Itachi y Sasuke se encargaron de trasladarte rápidamente al hospital de aqui de Japón, donde la tia de Naruto te estuvo tratando, pero quedaste en coma por un tiempo.

Eso me dejo un poco atónita.

─Neji... ¿Por cuanto tiempo he estado en coma?

La tristeza en el rostro de Neji se dibujó con horror, me miro y viendo mi miedo, se negaba a decírmelo.

─Hyuga Neji... dímelo, ahora.

La desesperación cruzo su rostro y sus labios se abrieron en un suspiro largo y profundo.

─Han pasado 6 años después de ese accidente en Paris.

En ese instante sentí mi garganta seca, ya debí de haberla tenido así desde hace rato, pero hasta este momento me daba cuenta que tenía mucha sed.

Trate de formular oraciones coherentes, pero nada salía de mi boca... ningún sonido.

Ahora veía el rostro de Neji con mayor atención, ya entendía por qué su rostro se veía mucho más adulto ante la imagen que tenía la última vez que lo vi.

Se acercó a mi cautelosamente, tomo mis manos y las beso con desesperación.

─Sé que es algo que te costara aceptar, pero así es, ya han pasado mucho años desde aquel accidente, me ha costado verte todos los días tendida en esta cama y sentirme tan impotente por no poder ayudarte a despertar. Perdóname Tenten, debí de estar a tu lado ene se momento, no debí de alejarme de ti.

Observe las lágrimas de mi novio, y me sentí destrozada por causarle tanto sufrimiento por tanto tiempo.

─No Neji, no te sientas triste, estoy bien... solo es difícil asimilar que casi me convierto en la bella durmiente, pero no es para tanto... anda, anímate, jajajaja mejor empecemos a ver la manera en que pueda estudiar una carrera lo mas rápido posible, quisiera trabajar por mi propia cuenta, no quisiera seguir viviendo en la casa de mi madre sabes.

Él alzo el rostro, le sonreí dulcemente, hasta que sus labios se pegaron a los míos con una intensidad que solo había sentido una vez hace mucho tiempo.

Tomo mi cabeza con sus dos manos y profundizo el beso, con hambre y deseo, pero más que nada mucho amor.

Al separarnos nos vimos intensamente a los ojos y reímos contentos.

En ese momento su celular sonó, lo mire intrigada ya que su mirada cambio y vio con recelo la llamada que tenía.

─¿Quien es Neji?

─Me están llamando de la empresa... perdona Tenten, tengo que atender la llamada.

Vi cómo se alejaba de mi a unos pasos dentro del cuarto y contestaba.

─¿Que paso?... Estoy en el hospital como todas las mañanas...Regresare por la tarde...No, estaré ocupado...

Volteo a mirarme y me sonrió dulcemente.

─Discúlpame con mis padres... Pero el amor de mi vida acaba de despertar y no pienso dejarla ningún segundo hoy... Entendido, que no me esperen hoy... Eso va para todos... Adiós.

Colgó el celular a la hora que entro una enfermera, se impresiono al verme despierta.

─Llamare a la doctora Tsunade ahora mismo.

Salió corriendo del cuarto mientras Neji hacia otra llamada.

─Ey Naruto, tengo buenas noticias...Si, estoy en el hospital... Dile a mi prima que Tenten acaba de despertar...Si, no grites por favor...Cuento contigo para avisarle a Sasuke... Si está bien, los esperare.

Colgó rápidamente y se sentó a lado mío, sobre la cama.

─¿Llamaste a todos para que vinieran a verme tan pronto?

─Si, ellos han estado muy preocupados por ti.

Le sonreí dulcemente y lo abrace.

─Antes de que se me olvide, dame un vaso de agua muero de sed.

Me observo con ojos llenos de brillo.

─Si está bien, ahorita mismo te lo traigo.

Salió del cuarto cuando entro la doctora Tsunade quien sonrió al verme.

─Oh muy bien señorita, ya despertaste, eso es muy bueno, si me permites tengo que hacerte un chequeo de tus signos vitales y te aremos algunos análisis para ver que todo esté en orden, además de observar tu actividad motriz, lo que es caminar más que nada y tal vez dentro de poco seas dada de alta.

Le di la mejor de mis sonrisas, dispuesta a salir rápidamente de ahí, quería ver a mis amigos, quería volver a andar tranquilamente, si desperdicie tanto tiempo dormida, quería poder recuperar todo ese tiempo a lado de mi amado Neji.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Hola! ¡¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que muy bien, disculpen la demora de un mes (Casi 7.7), no tengo excusa para ello, pero la verdad era que mi mente no me daba nada para poder escribir, y cuando lo hacía, no me convencía mucho, pero después de tanto pensar y rechazar ideas ya pude generar una en concreto, así que estaré subiendo capítulos más seguidos, jamas dejo un fic sin terminar, así que no se preocupen por ello.**

 **neku huyga:** _Muchas gracias por tu Review, jeje si a mí también se me hace muy linda y tierna esta pareja, aunque tendrán muchos problemillas de ahora en adelante, te mando muchos besos y un enorme abrazo de oso._

 **Recibo quejas y sugerencias.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **¡Les envió un gran abrazo de oso, hasta pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de mis revisiones, se cercioraron de que mi estado de salud fuera estable para así comenzar rápidamente con la rehabilitación, antes de lo que esperaba, mi madre y mi hermano llegaron a mi cuarto del hospital donde yo me encontraba.

Mi madre quien ya tenía unos años más encima, lloraba de alegría al verme contenta y Kiba solo atinaba a soltar silabas sin sentido al verme sentada en la cama esperando a que solo me abrazaran.

─Tenten, nos tuviste muy preocupados, tanto que mi mamá casi mata a Neji a golpes después de que le avisaran de tu accidente.

Mire a mi madre comprendiendo que su dolor y la desesperación la habían llevado a maltratar al pobre de mi novio.

─Lo bueno es que ya estas a salvo, que estas muy bien de salud y que pronto volverás a casa.

─Madre, quisiera poder empezar a estudiar una carrera, que sea reamente rápida para poder valerme por mi misma, se que no podre retomar mis estudios de economía, pero podría al menos intentar con otra.

─Mmm podrías estudiar Derecho, es una carrera corta pero si sabes sacarle provecho te saldrán muy buenos trabajos.

─O si no podrías ser policía como yo, soy el nuevo jefe policial de la ciudad, así que podrías tomar se caminó.

Me sentí muy feliz por Kiba quien le quedaba el puesto como anillo al dedo, pero eso no era para mí.

─Seria genial, pero no, creo que me ire a estudiar Derecho, me encantaría ser abogada.

Mi familia me sonrió gustosa por mi elección.

Después de unas horas muy hermosas, me dejaron sola para que descansara.

Al día siguiente me levantaron murmullos dentro de mi habitación, trate de abrir mis ojos, y al hacerlo vi a una mujer de cabellera negra azulada corta frente a mí, junto a un chico rubio de mirada seria y tranquila.

La mirada de una de mis mejores amigas me golpeó fuertemente y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

─Hi..Hinata.

Ella me abrazo dulcemente y me abrazo también, Naruto solo se quedó ahí mirándonos enternecido con la escena.

Neji se hallaba en una esquina de la cama, observando a su prima con cara preocupada, como temiendo de ella.

─Tenten... no sabes lo contentos que estamos por saber que ya estas despierta, que estas bien... amiga... te extrañamos muchísimo.

Hinata me miro a los ojos y sonrió, limpio con sus manos mis mejillas, aunque Naruto al final le pasó una toalla.

─Hola Tenten, Hinata y yo estábamos demasiado desesperados por saber cómo estabas, pero ayer no pudimos venir lo mas rápidamente posible datbbayo.

La mirada de Naruto ya no era traviesa y despreocupada, era una mirada llena de paz y seriedad, pero aun asi llena de alegría.

─Veo que han cambiado mucho, se ven mucho más maduros ahora, Hinata, necesito que me cuentes que ha pasado todo este tiempo, Neji casi no me ha podido contar nada, pero sé que tu podrás decirme todo.

En eso me percate de la ausencia de dos personas muy importantes para mí.

─¿Donde están Sasuke y Fu?

Naruto permaneció imperturbable pero la mirada de Hinata se tornó ligeramente triste por unos instantes.

─Sasuke está de viaje de negocios con su hermano Itachi en el extranjero y no pudo venir a verme por más que quiso dejar botado el trabajo.

─Ah, entonces Fu debe de andar con él, ella no sería capaz de dejarlo solo.

En eso advertí la mano de Naruto sobre el hombro de Hinata, en uno de sus dedos tenía una argolla e oro, un anillo de boda.

─¡¿Pero qué es esto?!

Tome la mano de Naruto y el sonrió avergonzado.

Hinata le sonrió a Naruto y comenzaron a reír juntos.

─Hace un año nos casamos, yo quería esperar a que tu despertaras para que eso sucediera, pero mi padre insistió en que ya deseaba un heredero, además que nuestros padres ya dejarían la presidencia de las empresas, así nosotros tomaríamos sus responsabilidades ya como dos empresas de una sola familia.

Tome a Naruto del cuello y a Hinata y los abrace.

─Muchas felicidades, enserio es una gran noticia que ya hayan unido sus vidas, espero con ansias ver a ese primogénito, por que será una divina combinación de una gran mujer y un gran hombre.

Los dos rieron ante mi comentario y Naruto me susurro.

─No tendrás que esperar mucho dattebayo.

Me parte de ellos sorprendida, mire a mi amiga a los ojos, viendo la confirmación en ellos.

─¡No puede ser! ¡Ya estas embarazada!

Casi salte de la cama a abrazarla pero ella me detuvo.

─Tranquila, apenas tengo tres meses, además que tu serás su madrina, estate preparada para ayudarme a cambiar pañales jajajaja

─Eso es tan hermoso, espero también pueda cumplir esos sueños con Neji, ¿Verdad amor?

El me sonrió melancólicamente, eso me saco de onda por unos instantes, pero Hinata tomo mi rostro y me acerco a su pecho, abrazándome fuertemente.

─Estoy tan feliz de tenerte conmigo nuevamente, eres mi mejor amiga.

La abrace y sonreí gustosa.

4 meses después...

Durante terapias intensivas y cuidados comencé a estudiar Derecho, pasando cuatro meses salí del hospital ya rehabilitada.

Mi madre quiso que me fuera a vivir con ella nuevamente, pero preferí rentar un departamento no muy caro cerca de la escuela donde estudiaba.

Naruto y Hinata estaban súper ansioso por la llegada de su primer hijo y de los abuelos ni se diga, ese niño o niña crecería con muchísimo amor y alegría.

Neji y yo teníamos una relación estable y llena de cariño, aunque muy pocas veces lo veía a causa de su trabajo y yo de la escuela y mi trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda, pero aun así éramos muy felices, ya después de que arregláramos nuestros horarios las cosas mejorarían.

Al terminar mi turno en el trabajo, me dirigí a un parque cercano, ya estaba comenzando a atardecer pero me sentía atraída por vero sentada en alguna banca cercana del parque.

Al hallar una banca situada en un buen lugar me senté a comerme un helado que había comprado anteriormente.

Observe el lugar muy contenta, sabiendo que las cosas habían sido muy buenas después de haber despertado.

En eso una mano tomo mi hombro y me hizo tirar mi helado del susto al piso.

Me pare rápidamente y tome una pose de defensa en contra de la persona que osaba tocarme.

Pero al verlo parado ahí, con ojos vacíos y sin vida me quede petrificada, hasta que por instinto llegue hasta él y lo abrace.

─Sasuke, ¿En verdad eres tú? Te extrañe tanto, no sabía dónde andabas, hace cuatro meses que desperté y siempre estuve esperando tu visita, ¿Por qué no me llamaste para poder vernos?

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura con fuerza y su rostro se clavó en mi cuello.

─Lo siento.

Sabía que él no me daría una gran explicación, así que solo suspire y lo abrace más fuerte.

Así nos quedamos un largo rato hasta que la imagen de alguien me vino a la cabeza.

─Sasuke ¿Donde esta Fu? Le he preguntado a Neji muchas veces por ella pero siempre me evade y Naruto no me dice nada.

Él se separó de mi bruscamente y su mirada se clavó en el piso.

─¿Sasuke?

─Murió.

 **OOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Eluchaan: A mí me encanta escribir mucho sobre esta pareja y tengo muchas ideas flotando en mi cabeza para la trama, aunque tomara un rumbo desprevenido, y sobre la persona que hablo con Neji... pronto lo sabrás._

 _Hola! Perdonen la extensa demora de este capítulo, pero la escuela no me da un respiro, todos los días me dejan bastante tarea... rayos... desde el primer día ya me habían dejado tarea!_

 _Estaré subiendo capítulos lo más rápido que pueda, y por favor perdónenme si me tardo, pero como siempre he dicho yo jamas dejare un fic sin terminar, ya que ese tipo de cosas no me gustan, lo terminare a como dé lugar._

 _Jejeje sin más espero les haya gustado la historia, a mí me encanto escribir este capítulo._

 _Recibo quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos, de todo jajajaj_

 _Espero estar con ustedes muy pronto._

 _¡Hasta luego!_

 _Ahhh les envió un gran abrazo de oso pequeños. u.u_


	6. Chapter 6

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mis ojos no dejaban de verlo, mi mano se dirigió a su rostro, mojado por las lágrimas y obstruido por el dolor.

─ _Es mentira ¿Verdad? Ella debió acompañarte a tu viaje de negocios... y tal vez hasta casarse contigo ¿No?_

Me volvió a rodear con sus brazos apretándome mucho más fuerte contra él.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, sin creer aun esa amarga noticia...pero...¿Por qué Neji no me dijo nada?

─ _Ven...vamos a mi departamento... necesitamos platicar mucho...¿Tienes tiempo?_

Solo asintió. Tome su mano con fuerza y lo lleve a mi departamento, para que se tranquilizara... además necesitaba con ansias un lugar privado donde poder gritar de dolor.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta y me encontré con quien menos esperaba.

─ _Tenten...¿Sasuke?_

Al ver a Sasuke el color de su rostro se desvaneció, me vio tan pálido como una hoja de papel, sus brazos antes cruzados ahora caían a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Me observo con preocupación, porque se había dado cuenta de los rastros de las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas

─ _¿Qué haces aquí Neji?_

─ _Pensaba pasar un rato contigo hoy..._

Voltee a ver a Sasuke atrás de mí. Si las miradas mataran Neji estaria enterrado tres metros bajo tierra.

─ _Me encontré a Sasuke en el parque y me conto lo que ni tu ni mis "Amigos" se reusaban a contarme._

Neji me vio con ojos de dolor y desesperación

─ _Debes comprender... no quería perturbar la poca paz que tenías estando en el hospital... y no te vayas en contra de Naruto o de Hinata, yo les obligue a que no te dijeran nada_.

─ _Bueno... pues hace cuatro meses que salí del hospital y me encuentro en perfectas condiciones...¡¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decirme?! Si no me encuentro a Sasuke hoy no me enteraría nuca... y pensando en eso, creo que tampoco querías que viera a Sasuke ¿Verdad? ¿Qué más me estas ocultando?_

Sasuke se puso entre nosotros y se dirigió hasta Neji, le susurro algo al oído y Neji solo pudo bajar el rostro y asentir.

─ _Quisiera... Quisiera ser yo quien te explique estas cosas, pero sé que en esto debo dejarlo en manos de Sasuke, aun así quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención, yo jamas hubiera pensado que pasaría algo así... lo hice por impulso y me arrepiento de ello todos los días desde que supe que Fu... mi mejor amiga murió por mi culpa... Sasuke tiene todo el derecho de despreciarme hasta la muerte._

Me tomo de los hombros y me beso la frente, yo lo abrace de imprevisto y el solo me pidió perdón, susurrándolo tan suave en mi oído, que lo perdone al instante, aun sin saber de qué era culpable.

Neji salió tranquilamente de mi departamento y Sasuke se sentó en el sofá de la sala, puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, mientras sus manos tomaban su propia cabeza, alborotando su cabello azabache.

Solo una vez había visto a mi mejor amigo de la infancia estar tan dolido, desesperado... y yo estaba nuevamente cerca de el para apoyarlo... pero la única deferencia de antes con él ahora era que yo también sufría por ello.

Aun así seré fuerte por los dos, sé que podré volver a hacer que Sasuke pueda volver a sonreír, al menos para poder molestar a su hermano hasta la locura.

─ _Bueno Sasuke... estoy lista._

Sasuke levanto la cabeza y dio un gran suspiro, sin apartar su mirada del suelo.

─ _Cuando te trasladaron de hospital, yo me quede en Paris arreglando los papeles con mi hermano, así que Fu se regresó con los demás para poder estar al pendiente de ti, ella se sentía demasiado culpable, antes de irse me dijo que trataría de arreglar el daño que había hecho._

Tome la mano de Sasuke y sin quitar su mirada del suelo beso mi mano y sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, aunque su pelo me tapaba la vista de su dolor.

─ _Al regresar a Japón y entrar a tu cuarto, me entere que estabas en coma, pero no pude procesar bien la información ya que Naruto trataba de que Neji soltara los brazos de Fu, la estaba arrinconado contra la pared, lastimándola, gritándole "Fue tu culpa que esto pasara... tú y tu maldito perro... por culpa de ustedes ella está en esta situación"_

Mis ojos se desenfocaron y mi respiración se agito, ya sabía para donde iba todo esto... el por qué Neji no quería decirme nada y su rostro lleno de culpa solo con mencionar el nombre de Fu o de Sasuke.

─ _Y al día siguiente que la fui a buscar para ir a verte, mientras tu maldito novio no se encontraba, la encontré colgada de una cuerda en su casa..._

Observe las manos de Sasuke sosteniendo las mías, mis lágrimas no se dejaron esperar y el llanto hizo acto de presencia, no sabía que decir o cómo actuar, solo pensé en que una de mis mejores amigas ya no estaba conmigo y que mi mejor amigo de mi infancia perdió por segunda vez a alguien quien en verdad amaba.

─ _No sé... que decir o como...reaccionar... pero duele Sasuke...duele mucho y sé que es mucho peor para ti... Neji...sé que él se arrepiente demasiado por esto... vivirá toda su vida, culpándose...arrepintiéndose por haber discutido con su mejor amiga y provocado su muerte._

Sasuke volteo rápidamente y con una mirada severa y llena de veneno.

─ _Tú no tienes que disculparte por él, con mi sola presencia le hare la vida imposible a tu querido novio, por ahora me jugare las cartas poco a poco, eres mi mejor amiga, por eso prefiero que no te metas en lo que no te ha de importar._

Se levantó rápidamente y algo aturdida me levante también, lo abrace fuertemente y el correspondió a mi brazo.

─ _Sé que se lo merece, pero ¿No crees que ya tiene demasiado sufrimiento sobre sus hombros?_

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó, pero no me soltó en ningún momento.

─ _Le quitare lo más preciado que tiene en su vida, él no lo merece... un día tú me darás la razón y vendrás corriendo a mí._

Me solté rápidamente de su abrazo y su mirada más que darme miedo, me puso en duda, ya que me miraba con cara de dolor y también de pena.

─ _¿A qué te refieres? Si en verdad no merece que yo esté a su lado, una razón de peso has de tener, es mejor que me la digas._

─ _Por ahora tendrás que conformarte con eso, porque no puedo decirte nada, debes descubrirlo por ti sola._

Tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, después coloco en mi mano una pequeña pulsera de cuentas azules y negras, era una pequeña pulsera preciosa.

─ _Cuando te sientas lista de alejar tu camino del de él, ponte esta pulsera y ven a mí, te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos._

Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y salió de mi departamento, dejándome con esa bella pulsera sobre mis manos y una decisión a tomar que el tiempo me ayudaría a entender.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Eluchaan:** _Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, enserio que los necesito mucho jajaja, y si la verdad si habrá un poco de drama, pero no creo que sea el suficiente como para romper un corazón, más bien habrán decisiones muy malas y guiadas por el rencor y los celos, pero espero aun así te siga gustando este fic, muchas gracias precisa, te envió un gran abrazo de oso y un beso enorme._

 **Hola mis queridos lectores... enserio ¡PERDONENME! Ya ha pasado más de un mes y yo hasta ahorita estoy publicando un capitulo, desde hace semanas que quería hacerlo pero no tenía nada de tiempo, la escuela me está matando, y el estrés ni se diga... :( ya hasta ganas me dan de aventarme de un puente (Bueno no soy tan dramática... pero vamos... es horrible).**

 **Como habrán escuchado aquí en México hubo un terremoto, yo no vivo en el D.F vivo en otro estado... muyyy alejado del D.F, pero al parecer varios edificios de mi escuela tuvieron severos daños y la escuela necesitaba el permiso del gobierno para reanudar las clases, así que tuve una semana sin clases... semana en la cual nos llenaron de tarea y no bastando con eso, nos están presionando demasiado por los días que perdimos.**

 **Bueno... creo que he desahogue aquí jajajaja**

 **Espero de todo corazón me perdonen por la tardanza, no dejare de publicar eso lo prometo, tarde pero seguro.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, deseo publicar pronto... así que esperen la actualización.**

 **Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.**

 **¡Hasta Pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me saco de mis pensamientos, me quede parada en medio del umbral, esperando que algo o alguien me sacara del estupor al cual estaba sometida.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y el número de Neji, secándome las lágrimas tome mi celular y conteste a su llamada.

─ _Neji... Sasuke se ha ido a su casa._

─ _¿Te dijo todo?_

─ _Sí, sé que tu no querías causar que algo así pasara, pero aun así duele mucho saber que una de mis mejores amigas ha muerto y yo apenas me entere._

Neji suspiro y con voz tranquila me contesto.

─ _Perdóname Tenten, yo... estaba frustrado, molesto por que no despertabas, por que estabas herida, porque no sabía que hacer... me duele todos los días despertar, trabajar, y ver a Sasuke recordándomelo todos los días, sé que me lo merezco, pero él no me da tregua y sé que jamas me lo perdonara, los padres de Fu tampoco soportan verme, les he pedido perdón como no tienes idea, y a pesar de ello no logran perdonarme._

─ _Yo sé que no era tu intención, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, así que no quiero que te sientas afligido por ello, a Fu no le gustaría verte así, además me tienes a mí, a Hinata y a Naruto, quienes siempre estaremos ahí para ti._

─ _Gracias cariño ─_ Su voz sonaba más alegre que antes, y eso me hizo sonreír ─ _Perdona que te deje tan pronto Tenten, pero tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, descansa mucho esta noche, quiero que duermas tranquila, mañana te iré a ver por la tarde e iremos a dar un paseo._

─ _Está bien Neji, te amo_

─ _Yo también te amo._

Colgué la llamada un poco más tranquila y me dispuse a tomar una ducha para poder dormir a gusto, ya que al día siguiente iría a la escuela y debía estar preparada para la presentación de mis exámenes.

Sin embargo por un largo tiempo me venía a la cabeza las palabras de Sasuke, no creo que por la situación que está viviendo me haya dicho algo sin sentido alguno, el jamas dice algo sin fundamento alguno, quisiera poder saber a qué se refería, pero a pesar de que le pregunte, nunca me dirá nada, porque querrá que lo descubra yo sola.

Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla y recordé la linda sonrisa de Fu.

─ _Fu, amiga mía, perdóname por no haber estado ahí contigo, por no haber podido despertar, por no haber podido salvarte del todo... me arroje sobre ti, protegiéndote del carro, para que no te dañaras y no salieras lastimada, me hubiese dolido demasiado verte herida, hubiese dado mi vida por ti, así que espero y no te sientas triste, que cuando me llegue mi turno, me estés esperando, donde quiera que estés, perdona si soy egoísta, pero por favor, cuídanos, a todos nosotros, no dejes que nada nos dañe, desde donde estés... sonríenos como siempre lo hacías..._

Después de llorar por un tiempo, caí ante los brazos de Morfeo.

 **oooo**

Al día siguiente, después de haber presentado mis exámenes con éxito, le marque a Hinata para ver si estaba libre ese día.

─ _Claro que sí, vamos a reunirnos en el café que está cerca de tu departamento, me encanta ir ahí, hacen unos deliciosos pasteles._

─ _Entonces ahí te veo Hina, quiero darme un gusto por haber aprobado mis exámenes, estoy agotada de tanto estudiar._

─ _Entonces ahí nos vemos._

Quería preguntarle acerca de Fu, pero prefería que ella misma me lo comentara, no creo que Neji no le hubiese contado nada a su prima, ya que la quería muchísimo, a pesar de ser un demonio con él.

Salí de la escuela, caminando tranquilamente por las calles, observando los árboles, disfrutando del viento fresco que soplaba con calma ese día.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo choco con alguien.

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente y vi enfrente de mi a una muchacha de al menos mi edad, de cabello rubio trenzado y unos lindos ojos color negro, un negro profundo, que podría rivalizar con los lindos ojos de Sasuke.

─ _Disculpa... no me fije por donde caminaba._

─ _Oh, no te preocupes jejeje_

Me sonrió ligeramente y siguió caminando, la observe de espaldas, era muy bonita y cálida.

Un poco aturdida, seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la cafetería, donde Hinata ya me estaba esperando.

Al entrar, vi a Hinata sentada en una mesa para dos, cerca de la ventana con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y un plato de panqueques a lado.

─ _Vaya Hina, si que estas muy hambrienta._

─ _Hola Tenten, jajaj no sabes lo que ha sufrido Naruto cumpliéndome cada antojo día y noche_ , _no le doy tregua._

Nos reímos ante la imagen de ese hombre tratando de comprar a altas horas de la noche. Comenzamos a platicar de cosas comunes, de la empresa de su familia y de las complicaciones que han tenido con Sasuke.

─ _Debemos ser muy cuidadosos en todo, ya que Sasuke está demasiado sentido por lo de Fu, sé que no hacemos cosas ilegales... Pero no es muy bonito teniéndolo de enemigo, Sasuke tiene a su mando la comisaría, aunque en ese lado no hay mucho problema, donde si hay roce es en las empresas, ya que las empresas Hyuga como las Uchiha son empresas bancarias, dedicadas al servicio financiero, y hay que decir que hay una ligera rivalidad entre ellas y ahora que Sasuke está al mando de las de Japón y Neji se hizo la cabecilla de los Hyuga, el curso de esa rivalidad va a pasar a peor._

Tome un sorbo de mi café y mire un poco contrariada a Hinata.

─ _¿No se suponía que tu tomarías el mando de la empresa?_

─ _Oh sí, pero al final se llegó a la conclusión de que Neji tomara el mando..._

Vi que Hinata había bajado un poco la mirada, como si recordara algo que la perturbase.

─ _Aún sigo un poco triste por la pérdida de Fu, sé que Neji-nisan no quería causar aquello, pero me preocupa como irán las cosas de ahora en adelante._

Vi como picaba con el tenedor sus panqueques y evitaba mi mirada. Algo dentro de mí me decía que aquella mirada de pena no era por la pérdida de nuestra amiga.

─ _Sasuke me conto sobre ello, a mí me duele demasiado no verla y enterarme apenas sobre ello._

Sé que mis palabras salieron un poco cortantes y frías pero así me sentía realmente.

─ _Siento mucho no haberte dicho nada Tenten, pero Neji quería hablar de ello contigo, el día en que fue a tu departamento era para ello, pero al parecer Sasuke se le había adelantado, yo siempre le había insistido en que te lo dijera, pero Naruto me decía que si él quería decirte, era porque aún no se lo perdonaba._

Sabía que Hinata lamentaba mantenerte todo eso oculto, así que no le día más vueltas al asunto y le sonreí.

─ _No pasa nada Hinata, comprendo todo eso y sé que no fue culpa de nadie lo sucedido... por otra parte, cómo va la alianza que tienen la empresa Hyuga con las Uzumaki._

─ _Muy bien, el padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze quiere lanzar la candidatura de Naruto para ser presidente, por lo cual mi padre y mi tío están muy contentos, ya que dicen que es una gran oportunidad para nuestras empresas._

─ _Entonces ¿Es por eso que dejaron todo al mando de Neji, y así tú te concentraras en la carrera política de Naruto?_

─ _... Si...así es..._

Cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle por qué dudaba, una silueta se paró detrás de ella y la saludo enérgicamente.

─¡ _Hola Hinata-san!_

Hinata se sobresaltó y se volteo rápidamente, después de forma seria correspondió el saludo.

─ _Buenas Tardes Rin-san_

Después la mujer reparo en mi presencia, me miró fijamente y me sonrio.

─ _Hola mucho gusto, me llano Rin Nohara._

Tomo mi mano y me saludo muy sonriente.

─ _Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Tenten Inuzuka._

En ese momento vi que sus ojos mostraron un aire de sorpresa y Hinata contuvo el aire mirando fijamente su pastel a medio comer.

─ _Oh, así que tú eres la famosa Tenten, Neji habla mucho sobre ti en la empresa._

Eso me tomo desprevenida y Hinata solo me sonrió un poco incomoda.

─ _Perdona, soy una de las accionistas dentro de la empresa, por eso conozco a la familia Hyuga, y Neji no deja de hablar de la hermosa novia que tiene y de que quiere casarse contigo a como dé lugar jajaja, claro que esperara hasta que tu termines tus estudios._

Me sonroje ante tal confesión, Hinata solo se limitaba a sonreír un poco aturdida. Después con una mirada seria tomo a Rin del brazo.

─ _Rin-san, creo que es suficiente de aturdir a mi amiga de esa forma._

─ _Jajaja lo siento, solo que me emocione, bueno me tengo que ir, buen provechó._

Al salir Rin del café, Hinata no dijo nada más, solo se limitó a preguntarme sobre mi escuela y mi madre. Yo no trate de cambiar de tema, ya que sabía que no podría sacarle nada sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores! Enserio siento por tardar tanto, no tengo ninguna excusa para ello, solo que la inspiración no me llegaba como yo deseaba, hasta hace unos momentos que me vino todo de un solo golpe y comencé a escribir como loca jajaja, espero tener el siguiente capítulo para más tardar el miércoles.**

 **¡Espero de todo corazón que se la hayan pasado muy bien esta navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, de sus amigos y que hayan comido muchísimo jajaja yo lo hice y no me arrepiento de nada!**

 **Jajaja también deseo que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado jajaj ya saben recibo quejas y sugerencias.**

 **Les mando muchos besos, abrazos de oso del tamaño del mundo.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de pasar un buen rato con Hinata, la acompañe a su casa, porque me preocupaba que anduviera sola estando embarazada.

─ _Tranquila Tenten, no me pasara nada, puedo cuidarme._

─ _Si lo sé, pero ahora debes de ver por ti y por mi futuro sobrino, así que no te puedes quejar._

Con una sonrisa Hinata se dejó llevar por mí.

Cuando llegue a su casa vi a Naruto enfrente de la puerta de su casa con el celular en la mano.

─ _Hinata, que bueno que ya llegaste, porque alguien te está buscando... Hola Tenten ¿Cómo estás?_

─ _Muy bien Naruto, espero tu también te encuentres bien y muy descansado para cumplir los caprichos de Hina._

Naruto se rasco la cabeza avergonzado, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, unas ojeras se asomaban por debajo de sus ojos, se notaba mucho su cansancio, pero su cara sonriente era algo de envidiar.

Hinata me despidió, e ingreso a su casa con Naruto. Tome mi rumbo a mi departamento donde esperaría a Neji, para tener una linda cena de aniversario.

Llegando a mi departamento, me metí a la cocina para preparar una deliciosa cena, o más bien algo sencillo que nos trajera recuerdos, así que hice espagueti con albóndigas, que me habían quedado muy buenas, prepare un vino que había comprado hace una semana y me metí a bañar con mi corazón acelerado, esperando a Neji, con un nerviosismo tan visible, que pareciera que es la primera vez que yo fuese a estar con él a solas.

Me puse un vestido blanco, de mangas cortas, que se ajustaba bien a mi cuerpo, me llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, solté mi cabello ara que enmarcara mi rostro, me pinte los labios de un rosa pálido y unas pequeñas sandalias blancas, me veía sencilla pero muy bonita, al tomar el collar que Neji me había regalado en Navidad, observe en un rincón del cajón la pulsera que Sasuke me había dado, decidí ignorar por ese momento ese recuerdo para poder sentirme feliz por el presente.

Cuando estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa, escuche como tocaban mi puerta, rápidamente eche un vistazo a mi hogar y corrí a abrir.

Neji estaba parado enfrente de mí, estaba sumamente guapo.

Iba con un traje negro, debajo del saco se observaba una camisa manga larga color rojo y una corbata negra a juego, en sus manos llevaba un gran ramo de rosas y su espléndida sonrisa me dejaba con la boca abierta.

Nos observamos por un largo rato, como si no existiese nada más en nuestro entorno, solo nosotros dos y nuestros corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

─ _Pa...Pasa Neji... ya te estaba esperando._

Neji ingreso a mi departamento y recorrió con su mirada todo el lugar, dejo las rosas en un rincón y rápidamente me tomo entre sus brazos, haciéndome girar en el aire.

─ _Esto es maravilloso Tenten... Te ves tan encantadora que me dan ganas de guardarte y no dejar que nadie te vea─_ Me bajo al suelo y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos ─ _Solo yo quiero verte tan hermosa como ahora, quiero ser el único hombre en tu vida._

Lentamente se acercó a mi rostro, cerré los ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios cálidos en los míos, su beso empezó suave y lento, haciendo de ello algo embriagador y difícil de terminar.

Al separarnos nos sonreímos, pero no aguantando el impulso me arroje a sus brazos, mientras el rodeaba mi cintura y yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

─ _¡Te amo tanto Neji!_

Él se acercó a mi oído y muy quedito, me susurro.

─ _Eres mi verdadero y único amor Tenten._

Esas palabras hicieron a mi corazón temblar de emoción, sentí como una pequeña lágrima corría por mi mejilla.

Rápidamente la quite con el dorso de mi mano y aleje a Neji.

─ _Bueno, creo que has de tener hambre ¿No? Te prepare algo especial genio_

─ _Eso espero cariño por que el trabajo me tiene súper cansado y hambriento jajaja_

Su hermosa risa resonó dentro de mi departamento, sentí como la alegría del momento me embargaba cada vez más.

Mientras comíamos y bebíamos vino, nos pusimos a platicar sobre nuestro día.

─¡ _Felicidades por haber pasado con excelencia tus exámenes mi amor! No esperaba menos de mi futura esposa._

Me sonroje enormemente y sus ojos me miraron divertidos,

─ _Neji... hablando de eso, ya me contaron que andas de pillo contándole a todo el mundo sobre mí y nuestra supuesta boda jejej._

─ _Jajaja me imagino que Hinata-sama no se habrá quedado callada, ¿Como que supuesta? Serás Hyuga Tenten no puedes luchar contra eso, aceptas o te rapto preciosura._

─ _Vaya vaya Hyuga, ¿Y crees que yo me dejare? Te recuerdo que no soy nada fácil de derribar._

─ _Eres todo un reto, pero como tu bien lo dices soy un genio, te voy a seducir hasta que caigas rendida ante mis encantos._

Me lanzo una mirada coqueta, que hizo que el sonrojo de mis mejillas aumentara.

─ _Tan coqueto como siempre Neji, jejej ¿Pero es que ahora te volviste narcisista?_

Lo mire de forma picara y el sonrojado termino siendo él.

" _ **¡Jaque Mate!"**_

─ _Bueno, solo dejémoslo como una proposición que llegara más temprano que tarde... pero necesito hablar con Hinata-sama para que no cuente lo que digo de mi preciosa novia en la empresa._

─ _No fue ella quien te hecho de cabeza genio._

─ _¿Ah, no? Entonces ¿Quien fue?_

─ _Pues, estaba comiendo con Hina, cuando una mujer de ojos café y cabellera café y corta, se acercó a nosotras y la saludo, cuando supo mi nombre me sonrió y me conto que tú hablas mucho de mí, además de que revelas tus deseos de ser mi esposo a toda costa._

Neji dejo su copa en la mesa y me miro con cierta ignorancia.

─ _¿Cómo se llama?_

─ _Nohara Rin, dice que es accionista dentro de tu empresa._

Su rostro permaneció imperturbable, pero yo veía en sus ojos una cierta molestia crecer. Tomo nuevamente su copa y dio un trago.

─ _Ah ya veo._

─ _Parece que no te cae muy bien._

─ _Así es Tenten y preferiría que no hablaras mucho con ella si te la llegas a encontrar nuevamente, no es de fiar._

─ _Mmm... aunque me pareció una chica muy simpática._

─ _Sé que puede parecer simpática, pero no debes confiar mucho en ella, yo tengo que tratarla por su participación en la empresa, pero nada más._

Vi su molestia impresa en su rostro, así que decidí cambiar de tema.

─ _Me dijeron en la academia que dentro de poco llegarían unos exámenes para contratar personal par aun bufete de abogados y quiero presentar mis papeles para poder entrar, dicen que es muy prestigiosa, de un gran renombre._

─ _Eso es genial Tenten, me gustaría que construyeses tu carrera viendo hacia lo más alto, porque sé que tú puedes lograr muchísimo pequeña molestia._

El rostro de Neji, cambio a uno muy alegre, me piñizco una mejilla y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Me sentí feliz por haberlo hecho sentirse menos incomodo, aunque eso no evito que una pequeña espina dentro de mí.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Eluchaan:** _La verdad es que me lo pensé mucho para pensar en quien poner en esa posición, pero aun no revelare ningún nombre por ahora jajaja aunque es una muyyy buena suposición (guiño*)_

 **Hola! Sé que tal vez me tiren a loca, pero realmente ya no sé en qué fecha vivo, ayer me dormí, pensando que hoy sería miércoles y mi madre me dio la noticia que era jueves, hubiesen visto mi cara de espantada XD jajajaja**

 **Bueno, pero aquí está la continuación.**

 **Nuestra bella Tenten ya empieza a sospechar sobre su querido novio y en sus amigos... veremos qué pasa u.u**

 **Para el Sábado se vendrá algo picante jajaja que espero les vaya a gustar muchísimo.**

 **Saben, quería poner algo sobre el descubrimiento de los padres de Tenten, y que ellos fuesen de un rango muy alto y cosas así, pero es algo demasiado cliché, así que me propuse mejor a que ella misma construyera su camino, ya que así es la personalidad de Tenten, siempre lucha por mejorar.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Les envió un gran abrazo de oso.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al terminar de cenar, puse una canción romántica en la pequeña sala del departamento. Neji me tomo de la cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, nos miramos fijamente y bailamos un buen rato.

Di un ligero suspiro y coloque mi cabeza sobre su regazo y él se escondió en la curvatura de mi cuello.

Sentí su aliento cálido rozar mi piel, hasta que sus labios húmedos tocaron con suma delicadeza esa zona tan sensible de mí, sin poderlo evitar di un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, siguió besando de forma pausada la piel de mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis mejillas y de ahí apresar mi boca con sus labios, con un beso fuerte y demandante.

Lo abrace con más fuerza, mientras él me acercaba más a su cuerpo. Su calor me estaba quemando la piel y el interior de mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a caminar sin despegar sus labios de los míos, arrinconándome en la pared de la sala, sentí sus manos bajar lentamente mi cintura a mis caderas, y con sumo cuidado tomo la orilla de mi vestido, sentí rápidamente el frescor de la noche rozar mis piernas, gemí contra sus labios cuando sentí la punta de sus dedos cálidos rozar la piel fría de mis piernas.

Su lengua rozo cálidamente mis labios, invitándome a abrir un poco más mi boca, la abrí lentamente, sintiendo su cálida lengua rozar con la mía, haciendo más intenso nuestro beso.

Sus dedos, rozaron más arriba de mis piernas, hasta que se detuvo y sus manos tomaron mis piernas, alzándome, dejando que mis piernas rodearan sus caderas, sintiendo como algo presionaba contra mi entre pierna.

Una dureza que me hizo pegar un pequeño gritito de placer al sentirlo, separándome de nuestro mojado beso.

Sus labios volvieron a besar mi cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, sentía como el aire de mis pulmones se volvía más caliente. Su lengua se sintió caliente al rozar el inicio de mis senos.

Su cadera se rozó más fuertemente contra mí y un gemido más fuerte salió de mi garganta.

─ _Tenten... yo_

Neji pronunció unas palabras, pero mis manos antes quietas sobre sus hombros, lo tomaron de su nuca y mi boca se unió a la suya en un beso más hambriento.

Cuando el calor por mi vientre se intensificaba, un sonido familiar lleno el cuarto.

─ _¡Demonios!_

─ _Ne...Neji..._

Neji con suma frustración tomo su celular y respondió enojado.

─ _Hinata-sama, este no es un buen momento..._

No se escuchaba nada del otro lado de la línea, pero se notaba la frustración de Neji por haber echado a perder nuestro momento.

Al darme cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, la vergüenza inundo mi cabeza y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas como dos tomates maduros.

Vi como la expresión de Neji cambio de frustración a enojo puro.

─ _Entiendo, entonces iré para allá dentro de un rato... si, está bien... yo arreglare eso no te preocupes... Gracias por avisarme Hinata-sama._

Neji colgó la llamada y suspiro irritado.

─ _Me imagino que me dejaras con las ganas verdad Hyuga_

Me miro como un cachorro pidiendo disculpas, bajo mis piernas para que me pusiera de pie y me tomo de los hombros jalando mi cuerpo para que quedara pegado al suyo.

─ _Lo siento Tenten, me surgió un inconveniente con unos inversionistas y tengo que arreglarlo lo más pronto posible... no sabes lo frustrado que me siento... enserio... quería que esta fuese una noche muy especial para los dos._

Me alejo un poco de él y tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos, dando me un beso tierno en los labios.

─ _Entiendo, no te preocupes Neji, jajaja pronto se nos dará la oportunidad... todavía tenemos muchas noches para que ocurra...Tu serás siempre el único hombre en mi vida._

Neji me sonrió y se separó poco a poco de mí, fue acomodando sus cosas y me ayudo a dejar los platos en el fregadero.

─ _Quisiera ayudarte a limpiar cariño, pero esta vez voy muy apurado._

─ _No te preocupes genio, yo arreglo este tiradero._

Me dio un beso y se dirigía a la puerta, cuando escuche que esta se cerraba suspire un poco decepcionada.

" _ **Hubiese querido poder pasar a segunda base contigo muy pronto"**_

Al darme cuenta de la magnitud de mi pensamiento, sentí vergüenza de mi misma. Sé que tengo necesidades pero tampoco voy a ser tan...tan...

" _ **¡Rayos!"**_

Sacudí la cabeza para sacar esas imágenes tan explicitas de lo que pudimos haber hecho esta noche sobre mi cama... o sobre todo el apartamento...

─¡ _Ya Inuzuka Tenten, basta de pensar cochinadas!_

Seguí lavando los platos, para después tomar una ducha e irme a dormir.

Oooooooooooooooo

Salí hecho una furia del departamento de Tenten.

" _ **Solo eso me faltaba...maldita sea..."**_

Corrí hacia mi auto, me subí y conduje como poseído a la casa principal, donde mis padres y mis tíos estaban.

Al llegar vi el auto del que me había hablado Hinata-sama.

─ _Muy buenas noches, disculpen por llegar tarde._

─ _No te preocupes hijo, te estábamos esperando._

─ _Perdona que hayamos venido de improviso, pero queríamos tener un momento en familia... jajaja es normal que queramos ver a nuestro yerno._

Vi a aquella mujer y aquel hombre que se decían ser mis suegros, pero tuve que tragarme mis palabras para no terminar gritándoles todas las cosas que he venido pensando desde el día en que me case.

─ _Sobrino, siéntate, vamos a cenar todos juntos en familia._

─ _Tendrán que disculparme tío, pero no tiene mucho que fui a cenar con unos amigos._

Mi tío me vio con mala cara, pero no tenía nada que reclamarme, había seguido sus reglas y era consciente de que yo no quería estar con esas personas.

─ _Está bien Neji-nisan al parecer cocine para nada._

Hinata-sama estaba mirándome con cara de reproche, al parecer las hormonas del embarazo hacían lo suyo.

Le acaricie la cabeza con cariño y esbocé una sonrisa.

─ _Perdona Hinata-sama, para la otra prometo comer todo lo que hagas._

Mi querida prima sonrió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas... esas pequeñas reacciones, me hacían recordar mucho esos momentos que tuvimos cuando éramos niños y adolescentes.. al igual que lo hacía Tenten cuando me sonreía.

─ _Si me disculpan, iré a mi cuarto para poder refrescarme un poco._

─ _Si está bien hijo._

Mi madre me miro con tristeza, sabiendo la rabia que me carcomía por dentro al someterme a tal actividad familiar.

Subí las escaleras con un poco de prisa, ya que sabía que ella me estaría esperando ahí.

─ _Hola Neji... pensé que no llegarías a cenar._

Ella se encontraba parada enfrente de la puerta de nuestro cuarto, la hice a un lado con mi brazo izquierdo para poder entrar.

─ _Entra._

Ella me miro con un semblante triste pero a la vez serio.

Entro al cuarto, haciendo sonar sus tacones en los azulejos del piso.

Azote la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara por el susto.

─¡ _Quiero saber por qué maldita sea fuiste a ver a buscar a Tenten!_

La miraba con rabia, sabía que ella no se lo merecía, pero sus acciones me estaban cabreando.

─ _¿Cómo querías que supiera que era ella? Nunca me has mostrado ninguna foto de ella._

─ _¡Déjate de tus estupideces! Sabes muy bien que por ningún motivo debes estar investigando sobre ella y mucho menos hablarle._

─ _¡Ni siquiera le hable!_

─ _¡No! ¡Pero bien que le tomaste fotos! ¡Te lo repetiré nuevamente para que te quede claro! ¡Déjala en paz!_

Su rostro se descompuso a una de dolor y enojo.

─ _¡¿Cómo quieres que la deje en paz? ¿Cómo quieres que no la investigue?! ¡Si ella es la mujer que tiene el corazón del hombre que amo!_

La mire enojado, me acerque a ella, haciendo que mi mirada helada la dejara congelada en su lugar.

─ _Que te quede claro, que yo nunca en mi vida, jamás te amare, yo solo la amo a ella y así será por siempre, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado por las circunstancias y tu aceptaste eso, yo solo cumplo con órdenes, pero no te preocupes, pronto me desharé de ti._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero aquello no me conmovió en lo absoluto, salí de aquel cuarto escuchando sus sollozos a lo lejos.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Eluchan:** _Jajaja la cosa se pondrá buena, solo falta que le den un empujoncito a la mujer de Neji jajaja para que actué como la villana que debe ser, pero no pondré muy fácil su identificación._

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, ya pronto es Año Nuevo!**

 **Espero estén cenando muy rico y se la estén pasando súper bien jajaja perdonen que ayer no subí capitulo, pero esta vez sí me dio un poquito de flojera jajajaja**

 **Yo me la estoy pasando súper bien jejeje**

 **Sonrían mucho, coman mucho, bailen y diviértanse esta noche. Espero sus vidas estén llenas de bendiciones y mucho amor.**

 **Los quiero mucho.**

 **Les envió mucho amor, abrazos de oso y besos por mil.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al despertar, una sensación de vacío lleno mi pecho, mientras una lagrima recorría mi rostro.

Me levante lentamente, apoyando mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama, sentí mucho frío en mi cuerpo y una gran pena me invadió, las lágrimas no paraban de surcar mis mejillas.

Mientras mis manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas y mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza, mi mente me mostro nuevamente las imágenes que se mostraron en mi sueño, unas imágenes que se sentían tan reales y tan vividas que me pusieron en un estado lamentable.

Trate de tranquilizar mi respiración errática, alce la mirada al techo, vislumbrando la calidad del cuarto.

Después de respirar profundamente, logre convencerme de que todo lo que había visto, solo era una pesadilla, que dicho acontecimiento no ocurriría jamas.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar con fuerza, rápidamente lo tome y conteste.

─ _Bueno ¿Quien habla?_

─ _Buenos días Tenten-san, soy la profesora Kurenai, es de suma importancia que asistas a las 2 de la tarde a una reunión con el director de la institución, para darte un aviso importante._

─ _Oh, muchas gracias por avisarme, llegare puntual._

Después de colgar, decidí levantarme de la cama y correr las cortinas del cuarto, dejando que los rayos del sol iluminaran la habitación, tome una respiración profunda y exhale despacio, sonreí y me dispuse a empezar mi día.

La sensación de vacío en mi pecho se comenzó a disipar poco a poco, para desaparecer completamente.

Al atardecer, me prepare para asistir a la escuela, antes de salir de mi departamento, recibí una llamada de Neji pidiéndome disculpas por lo sucedido en la noche y que esperaba con ansias poder sacar tiempo para seguir con lo que no pudimos terminar.

Me avergoncé ante el recuerdo fresco de la noche anterior, pero una enorme sonrisa se cruzó por mis labios.

En la escuela no habían muchos alumnos, ya que eran los exámenes complementarios para las personas que habían suspendido los exámenes en la primera oportunidad.

Me dirigí al despacho del director, me pare delante de la puerta y toque.

─ _Adelante._

Abrí la puerta encontrándome con el director sentado detrás de su escritorio y a una bella mujer sentada en una de las sillas de enfrente.

La mujer de hermosa cabellera azul y profundos ojos color avellana vestía de traje negro, me dedico una cálida mirada y le sonreí en respuesta.

─ _Buenas tardes, me aviso Kurenai-sensei que quería verme director._

─ _Así es Tenten-san, por favor siéntate._

Me sente a lado de la mujer sin mayor preambulo.

─ _Tenten-san, quiero presentarte a Tenshi Konan, ella es la creadora de una famosa firma de abogados, creo que su nombre lo has de reconocer._

─ _Así es, usted es autora de uno de los libros de Economía con mayor reconocimiento, encantada de conocerla Tenshi-san._

─ _Por favor, llámame Konan, no hay necesidad de formalidades, te preguntaras cual es la razón por la que estás aquí._

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa y puso unos documentos en el escritorio del director.

─ _Como te has dado cuenta, este es tu expediente escolar, sé que hace poco tiempo acabas de pasar por un inconveniente médico y que eso no te permitió seguir con tus estudios, pero a pesar de ello has decidido retomarlos, realizaste un examen de nivelación y quedaste enlistada junto a alumnos de noveno grado, algo que hay que reconocer._

─ _Además que es una de las mejores alumnas con mayor reconocimiento a nivel estudiantil._

El director se veía contento en dar a conocer mis logros, a lo que Konan se mostró satisfecha.

─ _Hace unos meses le pedí de favor a esta institución que me dieran a conocer algún alumno que destacara para darle la oportunidad de hacer sus residencias en mi firma, pero si haces un buen trabajo, puede que te contrate de manera permanente, ¿Qué te parece?_

No podía creer lo que me acababan de decir, todavía no terminaba de cursar ni la mitad del semestre y ya estaba siendo requerida en una exitosa firma.

─ _Si, por supuesto, estaría encantada de poder pertenecer a su firma, no la defraudare._

Me sonrío muy contenta y me tendió la mano en forma de saludo, con mucha euforia le correspondí el saludo.

─ _Muy bien, dentro de tres días necesito que vayas a mi despacho para poder arreglar los papeles necesarios, aparte del papeleo que tienes que realizar aquí en la escuela para que te validen las residencias, por su puesto recibirás un sueldo dependiendo de tu esfuerzo, te esperare con ansias._

Konan salió de la oficina, mientras que el director me daba unos formularios y papeles que debía llenar a la brevedad.

Al salir de la escuela no cabía de la emoción, ya que estaba con suerte.

Al doblar la esquina para llegar a la cafetería donde Hinata y yo habíamos desayunado, vi a Konan con Rin. Rin se veía exaltada mientras sostenía su celular en la mano y Konan solo la miraba con reprobación.

Sin percatarse de mi presencia se dieron la media vuelta y caminaron hacia la calle de al lado.

" _Tal vez se conocían, aunque no era de mi incumbencia"_

Me dirigí a mi cafetería favorita para poder darme un premio por mi nuevo trabajo.

 **ooooooooooooooooooo**

─ _Espero que la razón por la que hayas venido sea porque extrañas mi presencia._

─ _Sabes que no es así Konan, sé que acabas de reclutar a la chica Inuzuka._

─ _Así es, una grandiosa alumna y espero que también una gran miembro de mi firma._

─ _Sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas y espero que al menos me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que concierne a esa mujer._

─ _Siento defraudarte, pero sabes muy bien que yo no mezclo en trabajo con asuntos personales y mucho menos cuando se trata de perjudicar a alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que tú estés pasando._

─ _¡Pensé que estabas de mi parte Konan!_

─ _Tú misma lo dijiste, soy una gran amiga tuya y como tu amiga te digo que esto que piensas hacer está muy mal, tú aceptaste ese matrimonio con las reglas que te fueron impuestas, no pienso perjudicar a alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada y que ni siquiera esta consiente de lo que su novio está haciendo._

─ _Sé que no es nada bueno lo que trato de hacer, pero yo no quiero renunciar tan fácilmente a Neji, yo lo amo y ella solo se interpone en mi camino, si no quieres ayudarme, no te lo seguiré pidiendo, pero olvídate de nuestra amistad, adiós Konan._

Vi con sumo pesar como se alejaba de mí, mientras yo me quedaba parada en medio de la banqueta, pensando en que había hecho lo correcto, a pesar de haber perdido la amistad de una gran amiga.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Yukko:** Muchas gracias por tu review, enserio me subiste mucho el ánimo, la verdad es que me sentía algo deprimida, pero me emociona mucho saber que les gusta lo que escribo, por lo cual este capítulo está dedicado a ti, aunque todavía no dejare en claro quién es la esposa de Neji, te quiero mucho, te envío un gran abrazo de oso y un gran beso.

 **Hola! Sé que me desaparecí por mucho tiempo, pero la inspiración no me ha acompañado estos días y mucho menos ahora que perdí a mi musa y necesito encontrar otra.**

 **Aun asi espero les guste este capítulo, jejeje puse la verdad es que me encanto pensar en cómo hacerle para que no quede muy claro quién es la esposa de Neji, no sé cuándo volveré a subir el siguiente capítulo, pero espero no tardar.**

 **Espero sus quejas, sugerencias, alabanzas jajaja o tal vez no.**

 **Hasta pronto mis queridos saltamontes!**

 **Les envió un gran abrazo de oso :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

─Así que... ¿Tienes que irte ahorita a dejar esos papeles a la oficina de Konan-san?

─Si, pronto are mis residencias en su firma de abogados y eso me tiene muy motivada, podre obtener la experiencia que necesito y trabajar con ella será un placer.

Sonreí al ver a Neji con una cara de pocos amigos.

─Konan-san me cae bien, ella es muy sería con su trabajo y nunca mezcla asuntos personales con su labor... pero yo te quería conmigo en la empresa.

─Lo sé genio, pero quiero crecer laboralmente por mis propios medios, necesito ser una gran mujer con la que cuentes en el futuro.

Tomo u sorbo de su café y coloco su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, me observo fijamente.

─Ya eres una gran mujer para mí, sé que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea, eres muy fuerte Tenten.

La mire enternecida, el hombre sentado enfrente de mí se estaba comportado como un niño al que le quitaban su juguete favorito y reprochaba la devolución inmediata de su tesoro.

─Aun así, quiero ser mejor, además ¿De qué te quejas? Esa firma de abogados se encarga de muchos de los trámites comerciales legales de tu empresa, así que me vendrá muy bien si me llegan a aceptar como trabajadora permanente.

─Ummmmm... no me estoy quejando... solo que te quiero bajo mi cuidado siempre...

Observe la copa de helado que tenía enfrente de mí, embarre mi dedo con la cremosa textura del helado de chocolate y rápidamente la embarre en la mejilla izquierda de mi novio.

─¡Tenten!

─Jajajaja debes de dejar de pensar que algo podría ocurrirme si no estás ahí conmigo, se cuidarme sola además... soy tu novia no una reliquia histórica como para que me quieras tener encerrada en una caja de cristal.

Mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta, su mirada mostro algo de preocupación y después resignación, termino suspirando mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

─Está bien, comprendo tu punto, pero por esta vez déjame llevarte en coche hasta allá, quiero hablar con Konan-san

─Con mucho gusto cariño jajajaja

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos tomados de la mano hacia el coche blanco que estaba estacionada cerca de la cafetería.

Al subirme dentro, note un ligero olor a perfume de mujer.

─Perdona si huele a perfume, pero ayer lleve a Hinata a la empresa a una junta en la que debía asistir urgentemente.

Cerro la puerta del coche, mientras suspiraba cansado.

─¿Y Naruto no la pudo llevar? No estoy molesta, solo que se me hace raro.

─Él estaba en una negociación para expandir el laboratorio de Fármacos a lugares que lo necesitan y Hinata no puede manejar en su estado, aunque enserio me mareo con tanto perfume que se roció.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras yo le sonreía ligeramente.

─Oye ¿No has notado nada extraño estos días?

─ ¿Algo extraño? ¿A qué te refieres?

─A sentir que alguien te vigila o persigue

Me quede pensando por unos instantes.

─No, en lo absoluto cariño... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

─Lo que pasa es que Nohara-san ha sido atrapada tratando de obtener información sobre ti.

Encendió el motor de su carro y empezamos el recorrido a la oficina de Konan, en esos instantes la expresión de Neji cambio drásticamente una de rabia pura.

─La vi el día en que fui llamada para conocer a Konan, estaba hablando con ella y parecía muy enfadada, pero no creí que fuese a verme a mí... ¿Por qué busca información sobre mí?

─Quiere regar el chisme en la empresa que ella ya conoce a la mujer del jefe de la empresa y regodearse de lo que ello le vaya a traer... esa mujer me hace perder los estribos...

Tome la mano de Neji mientras se encontraba en la palanca del carro, sonrió relajando la mirada, sin dejar de ver al frente de la calle.

─No te preocupes, todo estará bien, se cuidarme sola Hyuga.

─Sé que puedes con eso, pero no quiero que confíes mucho en las personas, si algo sientes que está mal o que ya no puedas con algo, dile a Konan-san, confió mucho en ella y sé que sabrá ayudarte... claro, si es que no quieres que yo mande protección las 24 horas.

─Está bien, solo en caso de que yo no pueda con algo o en las dudas que tenga recurriré a Konan, pero solo en ese caso, deja de andar de sobreprotector y berrinchudo... eres mi novio no mi padre.

─Jajajajaja está bien mi amor, ya le bajare a mi sobreprotección, pero es que te amo tanto que no podría soportar que alguien te hiciese daño.

Me observo de reojo, confortándome con la calidez de su mirada, mientras una gran sonrisa adorno mi rostro

Al llegar al despacho de Konan, los dos bajamos rápidamente, nos dirigimos a la puerta con su nombre marcado en este y tocamos.

─ _Adelante._

Al entrar, Konan se encontraba recogiendo muchísimos papeles regados por todas partes, desde carpetas y documentos, rápidamente me me dispuse a ayudarle y Neji hizo lo mismo.

─ _¿Qué paso Konan-san? Parece que te ataco un tornado._

─ _Un tornado llamado Rin..._

─ _¿Rin-san estuvo aquí? Al parecer causa muchos problemas, no solo a ti Hyuga._

─ _Si, ya me di cuenta... Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella, no me está gustando nada esto y más que se haya querido meter al oficina de Konan-san... ¿Qué es lo que estaba buscando?_

Konan se levantó del suelo con los papeles en la mano, mientras Neji y yo le pasábamos otros documentos, suspiro y se dispuso a ordenar los documentos en sus carpetas correspondientes.

─ _Venía a buscar su contrato de confidencialidad que firmo para la empresa, cosa que está estrictamente prohibido._

No me intrigaba que se haya firmado un documento así en la empresa y más de ella siendo accionista dentro de la empresa, pero ¿Para que querría ella tener ese documento?

─ _Ya veo, ella es accionista dentro de la empresa, así que será difícil amonestarla por lo que ha hecho, aunque una de las cláusulas de dicho contrato dicta que estos documentos no estarán en poder de nadie, más que de Konan-san y mía._

─ _¿Pero por qué será difícil amonestarla? Aunque sea accionista esta es una violación a su contrato... a menos que alguien con un poder casi igual al tuyo la esté cuidando dentro de la empresa._

Vi como sus rostro se contorsiono en una mueca muy rara que jamás había visto en él, Konan solo se limitó a mirarlo de reojo y no dijo nada.

─ _Sí, hay una accionista que trabaja conmigo dentro de la empresa, es la mejor amiga de Nohara-san, es por eso que esta mujer hace lo que desea sin temor a represalias._

─ _Me imagino que es de una familia con historia, ¿No?_

─ _Así es, es una de las de mayor influencia dentro del campo económico después de la nuestra._

Observe el semblante frío y pétreo de Neji, al sentir mi mirada, volteo a verme y sonrió. Después se dirigió a Konan y le prometió arreglar ese asunto para que Rin-san no se acercara a ese lugar.

Antes de irnos, logre entregarle mis documentos en regla a Konan, ante ello ella me sonrío cálidamente y me dio la bienvenida a su firma... a partir de ese día, mi vida comenzaría a cambiar de la forma que jamás imagine.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Angelcorus:**_ _Hola! No sabes lo emocionada que me encuentro al pensar en lo que dirá Tenten cuando se entere de todo lo que Neji esconde, aparte la manera en la que se enterara, por que... chan chan chan... se lo dirá alguien que no se esperan wuajajaja soy malvada jajajaj ok no, espero te guste este capítulo y los siguientes que están por venir, te mando un gran abraso de oso y muchos besos._

 _ **Yukko:**_ _Gracias! Me subes machísimo el ánimo, no sabes cuánto agradezco tus palabras, oh, jajaja no sabes lo que le ara, tratara hacer muchas cosas, claro que habrá alguien que estará con ella siempre, en esos momentos y la salvara de las garras de Rin... ¿Quién será? Jajaja Muchas gracias, te quiero mucho, te mando muchos abrazos y besos._

 **Hola! Lamento muchísimo la demora, enserio, no saben cuánto lo siento, pero tuve problemas para poder organizar mi horario de la escuela, que hasta hoy no se arreglan, y luego pensé que había encontrado a la** _ **musa**_ **perfecta, pero... bueno jajaja no estoy aquí para hablar de cosas tristes, quiero decirles que tratare de subir capítulos lo más rápido posible porque no quiero decepcionarlos, me di cuenta que estoy tardando demasiado y ese no es mi estilo, así que espero poder subir súper rápido, porque amo todos sus comentarios, su entusiasmo para esperar cada capítulo, amo escribir, es una de mis pequeñas pasiones escondidas, con la cual me siento mejor.**

 **Muchas gracias por esperarme.**

 **Les mando muchos abrazos de oso del tamaño del mundo.**

 **¡Hasta Pronto mis queridos saltamontes!**


	12. Chapter 12

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Neji condujo a mi apartamento, mientras se concentraba en su próximo movimiento para poder poner en su lugar a Rin.

─Neji, ¿No crees que lo que hace esa mujer ya no es normal? ¿Qué intención puede tener para querer obtener ese contrato?

─Aún no lo sé muy bien Tenten pero algo me está quedando muy claro, me va a importar un carajo que sea una accionista en la empresa, bien puedo mandarla al demonio a ella y su dinero.

Observe el semblante serio y frío de Neji, muy pocas veces lo veía de esa manera, algo me decía que ya sabía la intención de esa mujer, solo que por alguna extraña razón se negaba a contármela.

Ese día solo me dejo y se fue a su empresa a resolver dicho asunto.

Al día siguiente me había enterado por Konan que Rin había puesto su carta de renuncia ese mismo día en el escritorio de Neji, retiro sus acciones y se fue, no dando ninguna explicación para su comportamiento.

Pasaron los días y me encontraba en la mejor fase de mi crecimiento profesional.

Konan se encargaba de enseñarme todo lo fundamental acerca de los casos que debían llevarse, no solo me dejaba a cardo de documentación importante, si no que me encaminaba a obtener gran experiencia en el campo.

─Tenten, quiero que lleves estos papeles a la oficina de Neji, sé que esta será tu primera vez en su empresa, asi que te sugiero que tengas cuidado y seas discreta.

Tome las carpetas puestas en el escritorio de mi mentora y los introduje en un portafolio que llevaba conmigo.

─No te preocupes Konan, sabré ser lo más profesional posible.

─Eso espero.

Me dirigió una sonrisa y salí de ahí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Neji trabajando en la empresa de su familia, esta sería una oportunidad única que no podría desaprovechar

Claro que tampoco me pondría como loca a saltar de emoción, mantuve mi compostura en todo el camino hacia mi destino.

Después de bajar del taxi que había tomado para llegar a al empresa se me callo un anillo que Neji me había regalado después de salir del hospital.

Al agacharme para recogerlo, una mano lo tomo antes que yo.

─¿Se le cayó esto señorita?

─Si, muchas gracias.

Al alzar la mirada para ver al hombre de voz profunda que me había dado el anillo me quede embobado ante tanta galantería junta.

Sus ojos negros realzaban mucho su tez blanca, sus pestañas largas y poblabas parecían regadas por una leve capa de roció que las hacia lucir frescas y hermosas, sus labios carnosos de un rosa pálido hacia que la boca se me hiciese agua, un hermoso lunar en la parte izquierda de su barbilla lo hacía lucir sexi, además de poseer un cabello plateado peinado de lado en punta... era un hombre de lo más sexi.

─ ¿Señorita?

Sacudí un poco la cabeza para poder concéntrame en lo que estaba pasando.

─Oh, perdone, solo me distraje un poco, muchas gracias por ayudarme, hasta luego.

Trate por todos los medios no babear al ver la bellísima sonrisa que me regalo al marcharme.

Camine a paso apresurado a la entrada del gran edificio que se imponía con orgullo en la gran calle atestada de gente.

Al entrar pidieron mi nombre y el motivo de mi visita, me dejaron pasar sin mayores complicaciones.

Me pare enfrente de la oficina de Neji y toque, en pocos segundos escuche un "adelante" de su parte.

─Bunas tardes, vengo a entregar estos documentos que la Licenciada Konan me pidió que entregara personalmente a usted.

Neji me vio con una sonrisa burlona mientras su ceja izquierda se alzaba intrigada.

─Está bien señorita, muchas gracias, puede dejarlos en mi escritorio, ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que desee entregarme?

─No eso sería todo Licenciado Hyuga.

Neji se levantó de su asiento mientras se reía a carcajadas.

─Sabes que te vez muy chistosa tratando de fingir profesionalismo enfrente del chico que te ha visto roncar mientras duermes.

─¡Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto!

Lo mire con cara de molestia por reírse de mi esfuerzo por tratarlo como debía ser.

─¿Ah no? ¿Quieres que te muestre un video?

─¡¿Qué?! ¿Tienes un video?

─Por supuesto que si jajajaja

Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, me tomo por la cintura y me beso como si no hubiese mañana.

─Me siento estupendo por tenerte al menos cinco minutos aquí conmigo.

─Si aunque yo solamente vengo a dejar unos papeles, no a verte a ti.

─Oh vamos, no puedes negar que querías verme trabajando como todo un hombre de negocios.

Me sonrió ladinamente mientras sus ojos mostraban felicidad y anhelo.

─Así que el genio Hyuga quiere hinchar su orgullo, pues bien, te dará gusto saber que si tienes razón pero que ahora ya no estoy segura de querer volver.

─Ah, preciosa me rompes el corazón jajaja

─Pes no parece.

Mientras le hacía caras de molestia el solo sonreía y me besaba tranquilamente hasta que se me paso el coraje y reía con él.

En eso la puerta de su oficina se abrió y apareció el sexy desconocido que me había encontrado en la calle, solo que esta vez llevaba una pascara a la mitad del rostro, ocultando su barbilla, boca y nariz.

─Perdonen ¿Los interrumpo?

─Claro que no Hatake-san, pasa, deja te presento a mi novia... Tenten, él es Hatake Kakashi un antiguo amigo mío y de Fu.

Observe al desconocido algo atontada mientras el sonreía debajo de su máscara.

─Un gusto verla nuevamente señorita.

─Oh, ¿Ya se conocieron?

Neji pareció intrigado ante la mirada perdía que había puesto.

─Así es Neji, él me ayudo a recuperar el anillo que me habías regalado.

─Que bien, gracias Hatake-san.

─¿Cuándo dejaras los honoríficos Neji?

─Cuando salgamos de esta oficina entonces si nos iremos a tomar una copa los dos juntos jajaja.

Los vi muy contentos de verse así que cuando tuve oportunidad me despedí de los dos y me retire del lugar, sintiendo una incesante mirada siguiéndome por el corredor.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **HOLA!**

 **¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!**

 **No tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé, pero es que últimamente mi imaginación está estancada, tengo el final de la trama pero no tengo el desarrollo y ando medio bloqueada, sumándole los cambios hermosamente (Hago énfasis en hermosamente) caóticos que han pasado en mi vida y ahora ya tengo a mi "musa" pero mis ideas no se ordenan muy bien que digamos. Tratare de arreglar el asunto con mi imaginación rápidamente por que ciertamente ya quiero darle un final a esta historia.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y lo hayan disfrutado, estuvo un poco flojo pero no me quejo ya que acaba de aparecer un nuevo integrante a las dudas de Tenten y el mayor miedo de Neji se hace cada vez más presente.**

 **Los quiero mucho mis queridos lectores, les mando muchos abrazos de oso y besos de a montón.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Si tuviese que explicar la sensación de tuve al verlo, no podría usar las palabras correctas para ello, no me atrevería tan siquiera a explicarlo, pero él se encontraba ahí parado en medio del despacho de mi jefa, viéndola con insistencia.

Observe su cuerpo rígido y serio, pero a la vez una mirada insistente, sus ojos negros no reparaban en mi presencia.

\-- _Sasuke-san, los contratos que usted me pide son confidenciales y aunque a mí me gustaría ayudarle no puedo acceder a dichos archivos, estaría rompiendo con mi juramento._

Nuevamente la mención de esos contratos me saco del estupor de verlo nuevamente ahí, **_¿Eran esos contratos tan importantes como para que Sasuke quisiera obtenerlos también?_**

\-- _Entiende Konan, esto podría ayudarle, no es justo que le escondan esta información, ese Hyuga no se merece tanto placer en la vida._

Con la mención del apellido de mi novio sentí un breve escalofrío que venía teniendo desde hace unos días atrás, después de haber escuchado una conversación entre Hinata y Naruto.

\-- _Comprendo tu malestar, a mí tampoco me agrada su forma de actuar pero solo queda de ella poder tener la suficiente curiosidad para descubrirlo sola..._

\-- _¿Qué debo de descubrir yo sola?_

Sin detenerme a pensar, entre al despacho sorprendiendo a las dos personas que ya estaban dentro, Sasuke me observo detenidamente y sin esperarlo ya estaba entre sus brazos.

\-- _Perdona que no haya hablado por tanto tiempo contigo pero me encontraba algo ocupado._

\-- _No te preocupes por ello Sasuke_ \-- Le respondí el abrazo, respirando el aroma de su perfume... un aroma que termino embriagando por unos segundos mis sentidos -- _Pero por favor contesten mi pregunta anterior ¿Qué debo descubrir yo sola?_

Sasuke me soltó del abrazo y se colocó detrás de mí, no pude observar su rostro, aunque la mirada de Konan no se había despegado de la mirada de él por unos segundos, para después bajarla hacia mí.

\-- _Tenten, ¿Aun no has ido a casa de los padres de Neji?_

Su pregunta me desconcertó por un momento.

\-- _No, aun no, la verdad es que no se me ha dado la oportunidad de irlos a visitar._

 _Konan suspiro y Sasuke coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros._

\-- _Dentro de un mes se dará una gran fiesta en la mansión principal para festejar el nacimiento del primogénito de Hinata, me imagino que no te habías enterado._

\-- _No... Sabía que Neji tenía una comida familiar dentro de un mes pero no estaba enterada de que sería una gran fiesta para conmemorar el nacimiento del bebe de Hina._

Sasuke me empujo para que yo me sentara en la silla que estaba al enfrente del escritorio de Konan, mientras él se sentaba en el asiento a lado mío.

\-- _A mí me invitaron._

Voltee a verlo sorprendida y algo dolida, **_¿Por qué no sabía que mi mejor amiga haría una fiesta en grande para su hijo y no me había comentado nada?_**

\-- _Quiero que ese día seas mi acompañante, como mi pareja._

\-- _Pe..pero Neji es mi novio... ¿No debería presentarme como su pareja?_

Konan se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba yo sentada, se puso en cuclillas, tomo mi mano y me miro con ternura.

\-- _Nosotros no podemos decir nada, yo por ser la abogada directa en cuestiones financieras de la empresa Hyuga, tengo una contrato firmado para no revelar información que no se me haya autorizado y Sasuke tampoco puede por que su empresa empezó a tener negocios con la de Neji, es indispensable que el mantenga la cabeza baja ante estas circunstancias._

Observe de reojo la figura de Sasuke, su mirada se veía algo consternada y a la vez furiosa de esconder lo que sea que Neji me estaba ocultando y que yo aún no sabía.

\-- _Entonces... ¿Qué hago? Me siento perdida con todo esto, siento como si mi corazón fuese a estallar esperando lo peor... ¿No sería mejor preguntarle esto directamente a Neji?_

\-- _Sabes que el Hyuga sabrá como persuadirte para qué dejes de pensar en ello... tu misma lo dices siempre... es un genio._

Sentí como mis ojos picaban, trate de pensar que tal vez lo que ellos me decían era solo un simple problema de negocios o tal vez era un problema por mi posición social pero recordé esa dichosa conversación que tuvo mi mejor amiga con su ahora esposo.

 ** _Flash back_**

Observe contenta la fotografía en grande que se acababan de tomar Naruto y Hinata con sus respectivas familias a lado, todos se encontraban sumamente felices, la hermosa pareja se notaba mucho más contenta que todos los demás juntos, de lado de Hinata se encontraba Neji, con una suave mirada y una tierna sonrisa impregnada en sus labios, aunque me desconcertaba que a lado de Neji se encontraba una mujer que yo nunca había visto, tal vez se trataba de alguna familiar que aún no me presentaba... era la única de la familia Hyuga con ojos oscuros.

Camine por el pasillo dirigiéndome al despacho que tenía Naruto dentro de la casa, debía entregarle unos documentos que Konan me pidió que llevase.

Al pararme para tocar vi que la puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que se podía escuchar la voz de Hinata mientras platicaba con Naruto.

\-- _No me gusta que ella este en esa foto Naruto._

\-- _A mí tampoco me agrada mucho pero no podemos hacer nada, solo piensa que si todo sale bien, las cosas serán diferentes y podremos hacer nuevamente esa fotografía pero ya con nuestro hijo en brazos._

\-- _Tienes razón, aunque sigo creyendo que es un poco exagerado tratar de quitarle la mitad de sus acciones... aun no sé cómo le hará Neji-nisan para tal hazaña._

\-- _Sabes que el contrato que firmaron estipula muchas cosas que Neji puede tomar a su favor, ella lo quiso así... Nadie la obligo a hacer algo que no deseara._

 _Contuve la respiración por unos segundos, esperando que dijeran algo más pero cambiaron el tema de conversación a la discusión de que llevarían para el día del parto_.

 ** _"Neji... ¿Qué problema tienes y con quién?"_**

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

\-- _¿Se trata acaso de la posesión de las acciones de una mujer que Neji no quiere dentro de su familia?_

Los ojos de Konan se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa, Sasuke murmuro un insulto por lo bajo.

\-- _¿Así que más o menos ya te estabas enterando de algo?_

\-- _Sin querer escuche una conversación de Hinata y Naruto, hablaban sobre una treta que Neji tenía que preparar para poder obtener las acciones de una empresaria dentro de la familia._

\-- _Es parte de todo un problema generado por la familia Hyuga, no te puedo dar el nombre de dicha persona... pero te sugeriria que le pidas a Neji el favor de que me de la orden de darte más trabajo dentro de las finanzas de la empresa_

\-- _Tenten.._

Sasuke me llamo con una voz intranquila y algo ahogada.

\-- _Se observadora... no pierdas de vista a un gran amigo del Hyuga._

Mi mente me hizo recordar un millón de caras, amistades que Neji me había presentado pero uno en especial me dejaba siempre con una sensación de inquietud y a la vez curiosidad, una persona que siempre se la pasaba dentro de la empresa y platicando largas horas con él.

\-- _¿Ha... Hablas de Hatake Kakashi?_

 _Su rostro se ensombreció y la pesadez en mi cuerpo se hizo cada vez más palpable... Kakashi-san era una pieza clave para que Neji lograra obtener dichas acciones._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, la verdad es que quede encantada por el resultado, perdonen que no haya sido rápida para actualizar pero he tenido bloqueos de inspiración y no quería arruinar la trama con capítulos algo simples y sin sabor._**

 ** _Muchas gracias para aquellos quienes siguen a la espera de las actualizaciones y a los nuevos les diré que no es muy propio de mi tardar mucho... solo que no he sabido ordenar mis ideas XD_**

 ** _Este capítulo se lo dedico a aquella personita que sin darse cuenta me dio la inspiración necesaria para poder ordenar mis pensamientos y lograr escribir con muchas ganas y alegría._**

 ** _(I love you A* 3)_**

 ** _Esperen la siguiente actualización, por que se pondrá bueno... pronto sabrán el nombre de la esposa de Neji Hyuga 7u7_**

 ** _Les mando un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos_**

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_**

 ** _A: "Y al final en la despedida así de "_**

 ** _Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari, Aririririririri!... Arrivederci!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las palabras de Konan y de Sasuke rondaban en mi cabeza, cada palabra rosando cada nervio de mi mente, mandando señales eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo, dándome sensaciones de miedo, angustia y desconcierto.

Las partes del rompecabezas que era la vida de Neji no terminaban de encajar y realmente nunca pensé que llegaría a un punto donde no conociera absolutamente nada de él. Sé que después de años las cosas cambian y que en mi estado no pude estar presente en ellos.

Aun así me confunde el saber que me esconda cosas... cosas que tengo que descubrir por mi propia cuenta.

Camine hacia la facultad de derecho dentro de la universidad, había terminado de elaborar mis últimos reportes de residencia y me disponía a regresar a casa para poder pensar tranquilamente sobre qué era lo que podía hacer.

Mi primer movimiento era poder convencer a Neji que me dejase participar más en su empresa, no tendré mucho problema con ello, el verdadero problema era poder acercarme a Kakashi, quien al parecer tenía una seria conexión con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Mis pies me llevaban hacia la salida, mientras caminaba mi cabeza seguía perdida entre la incertidumbre y la ansiedad.

─ _No podría ser de otra manera, así que ¿aceptarías que te llevase a tomar algo como compensación?_

La voz masculina ya conocida atrajo mi atención...

Hatake Kakashi se encontraba parado cerca de un árbol junto a una chica de cabellera rubia, vestida con un bello vestido azul turquesa pegado al cuerpo, zapatillas del mismo color y un hermoso cuerpo... _**qué envidia**_ ,,,

─ _No será necesario, puedo arreglar esto sola..._

─ _Oh por favor, es solo como compensación, por los viejos tiempos._

 _La chica estaba de espaldas y se veía algo tensa... lo mismo que yo sentí cuando él me ayudo con mis papeles._

─ _...Solo por esta vez..._

─ _No se diga más, acompáñame, conozco un buen lugar para beber_

Ya se iban cuando sentí que tomaban mi brazo bruscamente.

─ _Sasuke... ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

─ _Nada, ¿Quieres ir a beber algo a mi departamento?_

Lo mire a los ojos, entendiendo que quería un poco de intimidad para hablar.

─ _Hmp como decirle que no a mi viejo amigo..._

Una sonrisa ladina cruzo sus labios, sus ojos negros como el carbón se detuvieron varios segundos sobre los míos... como acariciando con esa cálida sensación algo muy dentro de mí que se removió ante su intensidad.

Abrí con sumo nerviosismo mis labios sin que ninguna palabra saliera de ellos, nuestras miradas conectadas se unían por un hilo fino que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, era una sensación de dolor, de pasión, intensidad y desespero... algo muy difícil de ignorar... algo muy difícil de no tomar.

Sentí como sus cálidos dedos rozaban mi mandíbula, rozando mi sensible piel, llegando lentamente a mis labios, delineándolos con la punta de los dedos, delineando un deseo que dentro, muy dentro de mí, quería ser cumplido.

Mi pulso acelerado, mi aliento saliendo de mis labios deseoso de un contacto más cercano con los suyos, una mirada dirigida a él con el mayor anhelo que pudiese yo sentir, un escalofrió de mi cuerpo atravesando cada musculo, cada hueso, cada fibra de mi ser... solo deseándolo... deseándolo con fuerza y desespero.

 _ **¿Cuándo se convirtió una tarea tan difícil el solo respirar? ¿Por qué su sola cercanía erizaba cada pedacito de mi ser?**_ Mis manos inquietas rodeando su cuello, mi cuerpo desesperado por estar mucho más cerca de él, esa sensación de cercanía que me estaba matando, esa cercanía que añoraba por reducir a cero en tan solo un momento.

Sus manos rodeando mi cintura, temblando... _**¿Por la misma desesperación que yo? ¿Por miedo? ¿Por calmar esa sed tan grande de sus labios? ¿Podría yo calmar esa sed?**_ Mi mente divaga en todo y en nada a la vez... sería tan fácil, tan dulce, tan fascinante... pero tengo miedo... y por eso tiemblo... por eso tiembla, por eso dudamos... y aun así lo hacemos.

Suave, dulce, lento... inexperto... _**¿Así se siente respirar nuevamente?**_ Mis pulmones se llenan de su perfume, mis labios de su sabor, mi espíritu de su temblor... lagrimas corren por mis mejillas... algo tan cálido, tan intenso que no quiero parar de hacerlo... _**¿Cómo llegamos a esto?...**_ y entre más me aprieta contra su cuerpo y sus labios se mueven contra los míos, mi mente se pierde, no divaga, se transforma, mi mundo se agita... y ese único beso termino por secuestrar mi corazón... un corazón agitado y abierto de par en par.

" _ **Detente"**_

Mi mente me ordenaba detenerme, ordenaba a cada pedacito de mi ser que se detuviera pero sus manos firmes sobre mi cuerpo y la presión que ejercía en mí no me dejaba pensar más que en el calor que se transmitía de su piel a mi cuerpo.

Cuando el beso termino, mi cerebro aun nublado trataba de hacerme enfocar mis sentidos y recordar en qué lugar me encontraba.

Sasuke me observo con ojos de sorpresa y a la vez de miedo, miedo a mi próxima reacción.

─ _No me arrepiento de esto Tenten..._

─ _Yo... Tengo a Neji... no debería estarme pasando esto._

" _ **Las cosas cambian y las personas y sus corazones también"**_

─Vamos a mi apartamento, debemos platicar seriamente sobre esto.

No respondí ante su orden, no me sentía con las fuerzas para hacerlo

 _ **¿Qué me estaba pasando?**_ Neji es mi novio, es la persona con la cual he compartido millones de emociones y momentos inolvidables, realmente lo amaba... _ **¿Verdad?**_

Me deje llevar por Sasuke hasta su auto, cuando subimos, el aroma de su perfume inundo el ambiente, respire profundamente llenándome de ello. Él no me miro, su mirada no se dirigió a mi persona en todo el recorrido pero sabía que por dentro estaba hecho un mar de emociones.

Al llegar al edificio un gran escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Bajamos de auto con tranquilidad, sin dirigirnos ni una sola palabra, ni una sola mirada, subimos el ascensor hasta llegar al quinto piso.

Llegando a la entrada de su departamento sentí como sus manos tomaron mi cintura, haciéndome entrar primero para después escuchar como la puerta se cerraba detrás de nosotros.

Sus manos no soltaron mi cintura, su cálido aliento roso mi oreja y su voz ronca permaneció en mi pensamiento por varios segundos.

─ _Solamente dime, ¿sí o no?_

Por dentro de mi sabía a lo que se refería _**¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué demonios debía hacer?**_ Neji es mi novio, yo no podría hacerle esto.

Realmente... _**¿Seguía sintiendo por Neji lo mismo de antes?**_

─ _Yo... no puedo Sasuke, realmente no puedo, Neji es mi pareja, la persona que he escogido._

Me soltó de forma brusca y lo vi caminar hacia un mini bar dentro de la sala.

─ _Eso no te importo al besarme._

─ _No fue lo correcto hacerlo._

─ _Sí que fue correcto... No sientes lo mismo por ese idiota._

─ _Sasuke, realmente no te deberías meter en algo que no te incumbe._

─ _¡Maldita sea que si me incumbe! ¡Eres una tonta por creerle!_

─ _Pues por ahora confiare en él, no puedo juzgarlo o dar un veredicto final si no se a lo que realmente me enfrento, estos son mis sentimientos ¡Respétalos!_

Vi como sus manos empuñaban un vaso con vodka, las venas de sus brazos se marcaban y temí por un instante que fuese a romper el vaso.

─ _Bien, has lo que creas conveniente..._

Camino hacia donde me encontraba, se detuvo frente a mí y por unos instantes esa mirada me dejo con la mente en blanco, hasta que sus labios tocaron nuevamente los míos, dejándome sin aliento, haciéndome flanquear por unos segundos.

─ _Pero recuerda que eres mía._

─ _No lo soy, no le pertenezco a nadie._

─ _Eso lo veremos._

Una sonrisa socarrona adorno su rostro y preferí ignorar su comentario.

─ _Así que viste a Kakashi hoy._

─ _Si_

Me acomode en uno de los sillones de cuero de la sala mientras él se sentaba en uno pequeño.

─ _¿Viste a la mujer que estaba con él?_

─ _Por supuesto que sí, era difícil no ignorarla._

─ _Pues ella es la "pariente" que causa estragos en la empresa y más que nada al Hyuga._

─ _Pero... ¿Qué en que influirá Kakashi en ella?_

─ _Los contratos no se me dan muy bien... él es su ex novio de la universidad._

─ _Entonces ¿Neji planea usar una vieja conexión sentimental para convencerla de algo? Para un genio como él, esto suena a un cliché de novela._

─ _Bueno, no necesariamente convencerla, más bien... que caiga en una trampa._

─ _Esto tiene que ver con un contrato firmado por los dos...¿No es así?_

─ _Hmp_

─ _Tendré que entrar a la oficina de Neji, me imagino que dicho contrato no se encontrara en el despacho de Konan._

─ _Y cuando descubras todo lo que esconde ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

─ _Aun no lo sé pero tengo mucho que pensar._

Lo vi de reojo, viendo su bello porte y sus ojos negros centrados en mí.

" _ **Si, tengo que pensar muy bien en esto"**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Hola! No he muerto! Jajajaja Xd**_

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza, sé que me han de querer matar pero no me sentía con los ánimos de escribir y mi mente se bloqueó por completo, además que no me sentía muy animada para hacerlo.**_

 _ **Pensaba seguir al iniciar vacaciones pero me causaron un problema súper grandísimo que hasta las ganas de comer y dormir se me quitaron.**_

 _ **Pero ya logre resolverlo en parte y me dispuse a escribir rápidamente mientras mi mente sigue lucida :3**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ame cada cosa que escribí aquí, ya que lo hice pensando más a fondo sobre lo que quiero representar al final.**_

 _ **Espero me puedan perdonar y que sigan interesados en este fic, de todo corazón les agradezco la espera y con una sonrisa espero su aprobación, quejas o sugerencias.**_

 _ **¡Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos muchos besos!**_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto! ¡Los amo!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Ya con mis últimos exámenes de universidad el estrés estaba a todo lo que daba, pronto acabaría el mes y la tan ansiada fiesta de presentación del primogénito Uzumaki Hyuga se encontraba a sólo días de celebrar se, sin embargo no había encontrado ningún momento para poder entrar al despacho de Konan sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Me encontraba bebiendo un café en la cafetería cerca de la escuela mientras observaba a mi mejor amigo comer su desayuno tranquilamente, esperábamos a que la chica rubia de ojos negros apareciese junto a Kakashi.

 _ **Flas Back**_

Me encontraba en el departamento de Neji viendo una película con él, era una de esas noches donde podíamos estar tranquilos sin pensar en trabajo, la escuela y otros asuntos.

Mi espalda estaba recargada en su pecho mientras un gran bol lleno de palomitas descansaba en mis piernas, entre ratos sentía sus manos acariciar mi cabello o sus labios pegados a mi cuello repartiendo pequeños besos en esa zona tan sensible para mi.

-Neji! ¡Hay que poner atención a la película! jajaja Me haces cosquillas.

-¡Oye! Soy tu novio, merezco atención.

-Serás mi novio pero esto merce más mi atención.

Como si un interruptor hubiese encendido, Neji comenzó a hacerme cosquillas mientras me encontraba de espaldas a él, del susto y las risas tire el bol de palomitas y termine tendida en la cama con èl encima y sus manos haciendo cosquillas en mis costados.

-¡¡Por favor, Basta!! ¡Neji!

-¡Dime que soy tu prioridad jajajaja que merezco más atención que Wally!

-¡Esta bien esta bien! ¡Tu ganas!

Con una sonrisa ladina impresa en ss labios me observó fijamente a los ojos y me beso con fiereza, yo le respondí con el mismo ímpetu, sus manos viajaron a los botones de mi blusa mientras iban siendo desabrochados uno por uno por sus hábiles dedos, suspire contra sus labios por el tibio roce de sus manos contra mi piel.

Sus dedos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi piel hasta llegar al sostén, con suma habilidad desabrochó el broche de enfrente y sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo su boca atrapó uno de mis pezones haciéndome gemir de place ante lo caliente de su boca contra mi piel tan sensible, subotra mano viajó a mi otro seno y lo acarició mientras yo suspiraba y gemía.

Mis piernas se enredaron en sus caderas y su pelvis golpeó contra mi centro haciéndome ver lo ansioso que estaba de mi.

Todo se estaba volviendo borroso y mi cuerpo solo deseaba sentir su calor y el mío fundirse en uno solo... hasta que su celular sonó frenéticamente.

Neji mascullo enojado sin intención de contestar pero su celular no dejaba de vibrar.

Se separó unos centímetros de mi y sus ojos me pedían perdón ante la interrupción.

-No te preocupes Hyuga, ve y contesta, yo tengo que ir al baño, ahorita regresó.

Suspiro resignado y fue oro su celular y yo fui corriendo al baño, tomar mucho refresco no fue buena idea.

Al salir escuche que Neji hablaba muy bajito por lo cual decidí escuchar desde detrás de la puerta del cuarto.

-No... tu tranquilo el plan sigue en pie... ya se que puede enterarse de la fiesta pero no puedo llevarla... no creo Sasuke firmo un contrato de confidencialidad así que él no puede contarle nada... tendría problemas cona empresa Hyuga... ¿Te verás con ella? ¿Cuando?... Pues es una buena opción aunque no me quedó tranquilo con que eso pase cerca de la Universidad de Tenten... solos en discretos, sólo... ya sabes... quiero terminar con esto para poder este con Tenten, es a ella a quien amo de verdad, se que tu me entiendes... Gracias Kakashi.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

No lograba comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero quería ver el rostro de aquella mujer que sólo le traia problemas a Neji, con lo último que le dijo a su amigo por telefono me dejo algo mal y con una presentimiento muy malo dentro de mi pecho... Hay tantas posibilidades pero no quiero hacer conjeturas tan pronto, pero esa mujer se interpone en mi relación con Neji, eso es seguro, la pregunta es _¿Por qué?_

 _-Deja_ de pensar tanto en el por qué de las cosas Tenten, piensa en para qué te servirá lo que sea que vayas a descubrir.

Observó los ojos negros de Sasuke, tan profundos como la noche, una mirada tan seria que me dice que es mejor que piense que haré después de lo que sea que descubra.

-No lo sé, Neji es el hombre a quien amo, es a quién quiero a mi lado para toda la vida.

-Hmp... Tal vez no sea así al final.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

Con un movimiento de cabeza señala la puerta detrás de mí y veo llegar a la despampanante rubia de ojos negros con una falda negra y blusa blanca con el logo de las empresas Hyuga.

Trato de no ser vista, viendo hacia la ventana.

-Hola, creí que nunca vendrias.

-Me lo pensé mucho Kakashi, tu sabes que yo no debería estfa haciendo esto.

-Y aún así estás aquí, ¿No?

Observé como se sentaba en la silla enfrente de Kakashi, dejando que ttodo su cabello cubra el respaldar de la silla.

-¿Por qué haces esto Kakashi?

-Porque... te extraño como un loco Yugito

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Hey! Hola mis pequeños, perdonen la demora, se que han pasado meses sin que publique nada pero he estado muy ocupada con la escuela que apenas tenía tiempo para descansar, enserio les pido una gran disculpa.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y por fin se revela el nombre de la usurpadora del lugar de Tenten!!! jajajaja ahora viene lo bueno!!**_

 _ **Espero poder actualizar pronto así que no desesperen, los quiero mucho mis queridos lectores.**_

 _ **Les envío un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.**_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La respuesta apenas audible de Kakashi me hace estremecer, tal vez sea por el tono melancólico y deseoso de su voz, la forma en que su mirada penetrante no se aparta de la figura femenina que tiene delante o la forma en que saborea cada letra del nombre de aquella mujer.

" _ **Yugito"**_

─Kakashi... Lo nuestro acabo hace mucho, comprende que yo ya estoy casada y nada de lo que intentes hará que yo me aleje de él.

─¿Y crees por un segundo que no lo tengo siempre presente? Es difícil olvidarte, muy difícil no dejar de quererte como lo hago.

Vi como sus manos se entrelazaron por encima de la mesa y los ojos de súplica de aquel hombre desconocido para mí.

─Yo lo amo.

─Tu sabes que él no te ama, no lo hará nunca.

─No lo sabemos... tal vez, solo tal vez, en algún momento él se dé cuenta que yo soy lo que en verdad necesita, solo necesito acercarme y..

─¡No, no es así Yugito! ¡Él no te amara! No importa lo que hagas, como se lo demuestres, ni siquiera importa que ahora sea tu esposo... él jamás te verá de la misma forma en que siempre vio a la persona que en verdad ama y esa no eres ni serás tú.

Escuche un pequeño sollozo salir de los labios de ella y como él extendía un pañuelo en su dirección.

─Perdóname, no quería hacerte llorar... es solo que me duele verte en esta situación... Donde definitivamente no eres feliz.

─No te preocupes, entiendo todo lo que dices, yo sé que él no me amara, solo estoy siendo lo suficientemente desquiciada para creerlo pero ya me ha demostrado que no será así... Tal vez solo necesitaba que alguien especial me lo dijera.

Observe una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Kakashi, mientras sus ojos se encendían de con una llama que conozco muy bien.

Una llama de calidez, cariño, protección y mucho amor, él en verdad la amaba.

─¿Por qué no mejor vamos por un helado? ¿Tu favorito aun es el de zarzamora con queso?

─¡Por supuesto! Gracias por acordarte.

─No podría olvidarlo nunca.

Kakashi llamo al mesero y pago la cuenta, tomo la mano de Yugito y salió de la cafetería, mientras mis ojos los seguían a la salida, vi como su brazo rodeaba su cintura protectoramente, como diciendo _**"Te sostendré pase lo que pase"**_

Sasuke me miraba detenidamente, mientras su ojos trataban de analizar qué tipo de daño habría causado aquello a mi estabilidad emocional, claro está que no tenía alguna duda sobre el amor que se profesaban ellos dos pero las preguntas abundaban en mi mente.

" _ **Ella estaba casada por alguna razón con una persona que ella supuestamente amaba pero aquel hombre no le correspondía y su presencia causaba daño personal, no a la familia Hyuga, sino directamente a Neji y a Hinata... No, Hinata solo no la tolera o no está de acuerdo con su presencia en la familia... con Neji es un poco más rebuscada, ¿Será de forma personal o de negocios?**_

─¿Crees que podrías conseguir los contratos de los empleados de la empresa Hyuga?

─Sí, creo que sí, la verdad, odio pensar que debo de traicionar la confianza de Konan...

─No es así, sabes que ella quiere que los consigas.

─Sí, pero eso no quitaría esa sensación de mi... en unos días saldrá a un viaje y dejará las llaves a archivos que solo se encuentran en la oficina de Neji... ya tengo un pase para trabajar ahí por unos días, así que solo es cuestión de mantener a Neji fuera un rato, cosa algo complicada.

─Su rutina es la oficina y tu departamento.

─Complica las cosas su forma de vida... ¿Me podrías ayudar en eso Sasuke?

─¿Irás conmigo a la fiesta del primogénito Hyuga?

─Si, por su puesto.

─Hmp, cuenta conmigo.

─Gracias Sasuke.

Me regalo una pequeña sonrisa sincera, de esas que solo es capaz de dar cuando es alguien especial quien las provoca, me encanta verlo sonreír de esa manera.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Hola! El capítulo es algo cortito pero con suficiente información para saber que pronto llegará a su momento culmine wuajajajajaja**_

 _ **He tenido unos pequeños problemas... Psicológicos desgraciadamente jajaja no es algo malo, no se espanten, es por cuestión de mis emociones, por alguna extraña razón me estoy bloqueando emocionalmente, ya estoy tratando de solucionarlo ya que sino... ¡¿Cómo rayos podría escribir?!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su paciencia, en verdad espero poder terminar pronto y que sea un capitulo que en verdad valga la pena y me sienta orgullosa de escribirlo.**_

 _ **Les mando un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la proxima!**_


End file.
